A Match Made in Ice
by Han dj
Summary: When Anna got married, Elsa needs to find something to lift her loneliness and ease her fear. Merida was being her stubborn self and her mother, Queen Elinor has to do something about it. Will the two women find what they were looking for in each other's company or will their meeting be thrown down to hell? Crossover. T for safety. Shoujo-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Frozen and Brave are both owned by Disney.

This isn't my first time to write a fic based on a Disney film, as a matter of fact, this is my second and if the series Kim Possible and everything KP is included, this is the third, but... let me reiterate the 'but', this is my first time to write a crossover fic. I usually put cameos on my fics, and I don't regard Mai HiME and My Otome as one. So since this is my first cross over fic, forgive me if there's something I've written that isn't to your taste.

Second point in this long author's note, as the saying goes, give to Ceasar what is Ceasar's, I'm giving credit here Zaki/Zaki-kun/Zaki Romero, depends how you really know her. She forced feed me Frozen yesterday when we had one on one on my house, and the plot came without warning. So this is of course dedicated to her, to her sweetcakes (You know who you are, or if you're not reading, Zaki knows who I am talking about), and to all of you who were captured by Elsa's Ice Queen (Well, I'm guessing a lot are Natsuki's fans too, she is the Ice Princess!) and by Merida's 'can't touch me' attitudes.

Rated T for safety, yes don't expect any XXX scenes. No beta, if you're one who's looking for a fic with perfect grammar, this isn't your type, so get out, find something else to read, or better yet, make your own story.

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

A fanfic by Han Dj

Chapter One

The castle of Dunbroch were once again full with people from different clans. In the six years after the Dunbroch's princess, Princess Merida challenged each first born sons of the nearby clans, the once bethrotal challenge becomes a yearly game for each to compete for 'her' hand in marriage. And now, at the vast, olympic sized ring that King Fergus has built some five years ago, were the qualifiers for the yearly games.

Princess Merida, the crowned princess, included.

Each men were doing exercises of the different events of the competition, from pole vault to archery. Princess Merida on the other hand was sitting by her mother's side, Queen Elinor, and was watching the action in front of her with boredom.

"Will you please act as if you are actually looking forward to this?" The mild mannered Queen broke the silence as she spoke while looking her eldest's emerald, green eyes.

The princess rolled them and then shrugged her shoulders, "I've been beating them every year mother, I don't see how _that_ would look interesting to me."

The Queen sat forward, her straight posture straightened more, "If you'd chosen the man to marry, this wouldn't go on like this, wouldn't it?" she said, mock tinted her voice a bit.

The princess, now all grown up and had become more beautiful than anyone expects, returned her mother's look, "If you would stop making me want to marry, then none of this would have happened right?" the mock tone more distinct.

"You are what Merida, twenty four? You're not getting any younger, so are we. Your father and I wanted to see you settled before we die, at least."

"I am settled..."

"... settled with a man to take care of you and help you rule this clan." Elinor tried to evade the evasion.

"The triplets is enough help mother, thanks to them. Besides, when I am Queen, I wouldn't want any man telling me what or what not to do. That's not acceptable." She frowned, "Besides, why does it always have to be about _men_?"

Elinor's eyebrow rose, "My... whatever you mean by that?"

The look on Princess Merida's face put a grin on the Queen's lips, "Mother, I hate that look you're giving me,"

"Oh dear, hate is such a strong word!"

XXX

"What are you saying?" Her left brow went higher, if it could go higher that is. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting on her throne watching Olaf make a food of itself, as the animated snowman tried to dance all over the throne room.

"You need a man to hamper your temper." Anna said grinning. Her green mischievous eyes looking at her beloved sister with adoration, just like when they were young. Until this time, Anna never stopped adoring her older sister, even now that she's happily married to Kristoff who seemed to be happily married to Sven.

"I don't have a temper."

"Yes you do," Anna replied with both her brows raised up.

"I don't,"

"The castle is being frozen more times than before, so yes you do!"

Silence

"Okay, I got a temper, but I don't need a man to hamper it as you graciously point out." The blue eyed Queen said as she stood up. Olaf who saw this stopped dancing and went to a corner and seemed to cower there.

"See?" Anna points out with a look at the snow man's space.

"Olaf," Elsa growled, "You are over reacting," She said looking at the snow man and then turned to look at her sister, "... okay I may have a temper but I don't think my temper would warrant that!" She said pointing a finger at Olaf, causing a single, pointed pole made of ice be thrown Olaf's way. It's quite good that Olaf's a real snowman, or they would have one dead man on the throne room.

"See?" Anna repeated before she took her sister's hand and pulled her in embrace, "Come on Elsa, what is really troubling you? Sven doesn't want to come inside the palace now and Kristoff almost wet his pants everytime he comes from here."

"The people around you are over reacting," Elsa said pulling away a little from her sister's embrace, the only thing in her world she feels warm, safe and loved... and soon, it will be gone, now that her sister finally tied the knot with her long time boyfriend/best friend Kristoff.

"They're not Elsa, and I know something is really bothering you...," Anna had no choice, she had to use her best ammunition against her older sister, actually against anyone,

Elsa's eyes widened at the image of her younger sister, now twenty six years old, doing her puppy dog pout, and this time, it was directed at her! Their father couldn't get out of this trap... what more of her? She who had loved her sister since the day she was born? How could she?

"Anna, what are you doing?" The pout intensified that Elsa had pushed farther away and raised her arms to cover her face... but alas, she was too late, "OKAY!" she bellowed and then faced her sister who was now giggling. "And I thought I was the cruel Queen."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the problem?"

The Queen sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I'm just being petty and inconsiderate I guess..." she took a deep breath again, "Okay, I'm being selfish too,"

"We both know you're not," Anna smiled this time.

"I'm afraid..."

The red haired princess's one brow raised, "Afraid of what?"

"Of what will happen when you go,"

"When I go?"

Elso sighed again, "Are you being dense or are you trying my patience?" She said, "When you go! That's what I said."

"But... why would I?"

"What do you mean why would you?"

"I mean it as I've said it,"

"You're a married woman now Anna! You can't possibly stay here."

"Why not?" Anna stepped to the throne and sat, "Are you trying to kick me off the castle?"

Elsa's face suddenly shift from sadness to worry, "Why would I kick you out?" Her sister's reply was a questioning look on her face asking her the same thing, "Well, I'm sure Kristoff would want to live a separate life Anna, he'd been an independent fellow even before you met him, and I doubt he'd want to be here all your married life!"

She stood from the throne, "Well, we haven't talked about that, but I'm sure he'd never think of asking me to leave you here..."

XXX

Kristoff was on one knee, a flower in hand and was holding it up for Princess Anna. "I know this may be off, but I want to surprise you," he started.

Anna's grin was wide, "Oh come on Kristoff, you've been giving me flowers a lot, this is no surprise,"

He chuckled and put a palm on his sweating nape, "Well, I don't mean the flowers dear,"

The princess' eyebrow rose, "No?"

"No," Kristoff said shaking his head and looked at his wife who kept silent, "I actually wanted to ask you to move in with me? We are married anyway and..."

The bewildered expression on Anna's face turned into a smile,

Unbeknown to them though was a pair of sapphire eyes and keen ears. The sudden falling of tears that had turned into ice before it fell on the ground, and the silent steps away from the palace's court room.

XXX

Princess Merida was looking at the small red dot, about fifty meters away from her, she was silent, her breath was controlled, her arms were relaxed as they supported the bow and arrow she was to shoot, and then...

"Have you read the message I wrote?" Queen Elinor said as she marched into the Castle's training ground, breaking her daughter's concentration and making the red head release the arrow prematurely, and missing the target.

"MOTHERRR!" Merida shouted and threw her gadgets hard on the marbled floor, "I am PRACTICING!" she said before she faced the older woman, "You are trying to put me off so I don't win this contest and finally state a man to marry! You are cruel mother!"

Elinor made a shooing motion in the air, "I didn't mean it that way, I was just excited about the letter I wrote...,"

"No,"

"No what?" The queen asked bewildered.

"I haven't read the letter, I was busy honing my skills more, I have it sent to wherever you want to."

"You had it sent without reading?"

"Yes, it's not as if the letter would change the outcome of this contest." Merida bent down and retrieved her bow and arrow once again, "And this delaying the contest? It just gave me more time to practice my unwavering skill."

Queen Elinor laughed, "Don't be so cocky about your 'meager' skill honey, you may have to face someone much better than you."

Merida chuckled, "This meager skill as you oh so call it mother, had trampled every man in Scotland. Not one of them could defeat my _meager_ skill and I doubt there ever will be."

"Here in Scotland maybe..."

The Queen's retort caugght the Princess's interest, she faced her mother and asked, "So where do you sent it?"

"The Norse land, at the Kingdom of Arendelle."

"Norse land? Isn't that quite way off the mark?"

"Off the mark?"

"Yeah, you know how father wants to have me married to someone Scottish for one and...,"

"And as you've oh so eloquently said dear, no man in Scotland will beat you, so why settle for them?"

"Oh...,"

"Besides, this time around, you might find yourself enjoying the contest and not find yourself dead by boredom."

Merida smiled, "A challenge is always a welcome." she said before she returned her attention to the board and made her archery pose.

"I better leave you then, I thought you'd read the letter and had to clear some things with me, but my guess was wrong." Queen Elinor said as she slowly retreat from the closed training ground with a big grin on her face.

"Later mother," Merida mumbled before she took a deep breath, aimed and fired.

BULL's EYE!

XXX

The Seneschal hurriedly opened the door to the throne room. Queen Elsa was like a howling wind as she came through the said palace hall, and since he was handed a message from a far away kingdom meant for the Queen, he thought it would be in his health's best interest to move faster rather than be frozen in place... literally.

As Queen Elsa sat at her throne, she commanded, "Bar the room,"which the Seneschal hurriely did. It wasn't unusual for the Queen to lock her chamber door, but locking the throne room itself was atypical. Something grave must have happened, should he give the message now or wait until the ice has been thawed? Where is Princess Anna when he needed her most?

"What is that you are holding in your hand?" The ice cold voice of the Queen interrupted his reverie,

"Your majesty," He said bowing nervously. Well, he wasn't sure if he'll be standing warm and fleshy after this intrusion,

"Give me!" Elsa commanded.

"Oh yes," He said straightening up and stepping close to the Queen who was wearing her Icy mask. "A message from the Kingdom of Dubronch."

"Dubronch?" The Seneschal sighed in relief when the frosty air suddenly changed into something acceptable. The bewildered face on the Queen's face, her demeanor from the unexpected message was a blessing from the gods... thank you Odin, he thought. "Do you have any idea what was this about?"

"No your majesty, I came here as soon as I get the message. It was sealed and was intended for you."

The blue eyed queen nodded her head, without warning, she ripped the seal off and read the scroll. As she read, one eyebrow rose and soon, a grin formed on her lovely face. She rolled the scroll and eyed the Seneschal, "Who else aside from you know of this?"

"Just me and the messenger your majesty,"

Elsa smiled as she nodded her head, "I want you to prepare three horses, don't make a mistake of taking my horse, instead prepare one of the new ones we have, make sure one of the horse suits you and the messenger."

"Your majesty?"

Elsa's eyebrow raised once again, "I need to spell that out for you? You and the messenger are coming with me, clear?"

"Err... your majesty, just the three of us to Scotland?"

"Yes, any problem with that?"

"Shouldn't we inform your General about this? You are our Queen, and Princess Anna...,"

"As you cleverly point out, I am your Queen and my word is law. Breath this to anyone and I will have your head on a platter, do you understand me?"

The Seneschal's eyes widened, he had no choice now but to nod his head in agreement.

Elsa made a shooing motion, "Shoo, get on with it, we need to go before dawn."

XXX

[A few candlemarks before midnight]

"Have you seen Elsa anywhere?"

"No," Kristoff sighed in relief, "This is why I wanted you to live with me, I can't help but feel nervous around her."

"We both know that's not true, we were all fine before our wedding,"

"Yeah I know!"

"And we'll be fine if she knows that we aren't going anywhere!"

Kristoff was silent, "Okay I get your point, I just hope your sister finds a man of her own so she would stop being clingy to you."

"She wasn't clingy, I am."

"Okay, I hope she gets a husband so you'd stop clinging on her."

Anna raised one brow, "Would you stop being clingy to Sven?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"'thought you'd say that," Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

"Could we go sleep now? I'm tired playing with Sven."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Now I wonder why I even married you,"

"Cause of the good looks and over flowing charm?"

Anna looked at her husband, "Maybe because Disney left me with no choice?"

"Huh? Who's Disney?"

-End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter two

The red headed, curly haired princess was standing at the right of the throne of King Fergus, her father. To the left, was another throne where her mother was sitting, and beside her mother were her brothers, all standing like the proper prince they were, and yet on their faces were the hidden aura of mischief.

"I really don't see why we should make a big deal out of this royalty from Arendelle." Merida asked her father who looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, the Queen was your mother's friend, I think they were the best buds when they were young, they were practically like sisters." he laughed, "As a matter of fact, I thought they were romantically involve back then!" he said this quite louder than supposed to.

"Fergus!" The Queen said in reprimand.

"Sorry honey," he said before turning back his focus on his right then winking at his daughter, which caused Merida to roll her emerald eyes.

They're impromptu conversation was halted by the announcement of the arrival of their special guest and participant, the Queen of Arendelle.

"Her highness, the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa!"

The crowd that had came to the castle had their eyes at the open door. The first sons of each clan, their fathers and forefathers, mothers, aunts and uncles, all present and wondering what it was that made the Queen delay the competition. Princess Merida shared the same question, but her expression was different from the rest. While everyone looked puzzled, she was amused, never had her mother took part in the competition. To the Queen, there shouldn't be one in the first place, and that she should just marry whoever it was that they chose for her, but Merida knows she was different from other princesses, she's not one to bow or back down.

So when the Queen of Arendelle entered, in her form fitting, sparkling sapphire dress, complete with sky blue cape, her wavy platinum, blonde hair, untidily tiwsted into a braid, her bangs freely moving on her face, her well sculptured eyebrows raised in a gesture of challenge, her sparkling blue eyes almost cruel, and her smile almost a grin, Princess Merida knew that the spawn of this woman would be no match for her.

Merida thought, _no man in their right mind would grow balls for having a mother that looks like the evil-incarnate_, and then, _whoa... she is so young, what? Am I competing with a ten year old prince? _Then she remembered what her father just said. "She's the Queen? For real?" She asked indiscreetly which caused her mother to look her way.

"Merida!"

"Well... Just wondering, father said she was your best buds when you were young," She smiled sweetly, "And as we can see, she," She said pointing a finger at the Queen who looked bemused at her action, "...is young while you...,"

Queen Elinor sighed and faced Queen Elsa, "Forgive her Queen Elsa, I am way up here," she said putting her hand at the level of her head, "...with her antics. I seemed to fail in training her to be the proper princess that she should be, compared to your dear mother..."

Elsa chuckled, "I don't think you had it different with mother," she said then looked at the King and bowed, "I am honored to be a guest to your palace King Fergus."

The massive King belly laughed and stood, "Oh dear Elsa, it is so nice to see you again. You remind me so much of your mother!" he said opening his arms to the regal Queen.

While her parents and the Queen were exchanging pleasantries, Princess Merida found her attention on the man wearing a toga and following the Queen. From her point of view, he looks much older than the Queen so he cannot be the prince, and the guy beside him looks so scared that he must have pissed himself, so she doubts he is the prince as well. Looking beyond the two men, she saw no one.

"Where is your son?" She asked.

The question caught Elsa's attention so she turned to look at the princess, "Whatever you mean by my son?"

"Well, isn't he going to enter the comptetion?"

"He?" Elsa asked again, getting what the princess was driving at.

The bubbly, strong willed, red headed princess looked at her parents, "I'm so sorry for intruding but," then she faced the Queen again, "You were here to enter your son into the competition, andif he wins, he gets my hand in marriage. You were aware of that isn't it?"

"No and yes," Queen Elsa said grinning.

"What?"

"No I'm not entering any son, and yes, I am aware of the competition rules."

"What... why?"

"I'm entering the competition myself..."

Merida's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" her mouth was locked in an open position as if it was frozen like that. Queen Elinor for the first time laughed heartily, not minding if what she did was not so Queenly, and the King for the first time as well, was stunned to silence.

"You should try adding more words to your vocabulary dear," Queen Elinor said to her slack jawed daughter before laughing out loud again.

XXX

"What were you thinking mother?!" Princess Merida was pacing back and forth in front of the dining table. The Queen of Arendelle decided to forgo eating for the needed sleep, since the start of the competition will be tomorrow. She stopped and faced the older woman, "You actually told her to compete?!"

Elinor wagged a finger in the air, "I didn't told her, I invited her to be our guest, and if she wanted to participate in the competition, now it is up to her if she would or not."

Merida's eyes widened, "She's a woman for god's sake!"

"Look who's talking," The Queen retorted.

"But she's a Queen!"

"And you're a princess,"

"Mother!"

"Merida!"

"I don't want to break her bones! Besides which, is she a witch or something?"

One dark brow rose, "What are you saying?"

"Well, she can't stay looking young without being a witch! Did you hear that woman who actually turned into ash after a long hair was cut? She ended up to be a witch!"

"Why would you think that? Has anyone gave you that preposterous idea?"

"It was in the news!"

"I'm not talking about the witch, I was talking about you thinking Elsa was a witch."

"She's your best buds mother! And look at you? You are grey and wrinkly..."

"I am so not wrinkly!" The Queen bellowed.

"Well whatever, but she looks..."

The older woman looked at her husband who shrugged his shoulders, meaning, he's not getting in between. "She isn't my friend, she is Selene's(1) eldest daughter."

"Selene?"

"The former Queen of Arendelle. She and her husband died in a ship."

"Someone killed them? An arrow to the heart!" One of the triplets said grinning.

"The ship sunk," Queen Elinor said after taking a deep breath.

"Someone shoot a cannon ball on the ship and made it sink?" Another of the triplets,

"The ship crashed..."

"I thought it sunk?" The third of the triplets,

Queen Elinor stood, "The ship crashed on an iceberg and then it broke in two before it sunk (2),"

"The captain must be watching someone making out at the deck..."

"NO ONES WATCHING ANYONE MAKE OUT! NO ONE SHOOT ANYONE AND THERE WAS NO CANNON! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Queen Elinor just had it.

"Why are you so edgy right now honey?" The King asked suddenly.

"Ahhh!"

Merida shook her head, "We're getting off topic,"

"Look Merida," Queen Elinor said after composing herself, "I made an invitation, I sent it to you to read, you sent it anyway without even a browse," she sighed for the hundreth time that day, "Besides, she isn't your ordinary Queen, she can take care of herself in the competition."

"She is THE QUEEN,"

"You've said that already, weren't you the one who keep spouting about fairness in treatment? That a women could enter the competition and not just men?"

"I said no such thing mother! I said I should compete for my own hand! And she's a woman!"

"What is the point of all this Merida? You're a woman too!"

"Are you going to marry me off to her if she wins?"

Elinor grinned, "Are you saying you have no chance winning against her?"

"Oh," King Fergus and the triplets looked at the princess, all waiting for her answer.

"I'd beat her!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

XXX

The first game in the competition was Pole vault. The rule of the competition was simple. There are five mud puddles of different sizes, and the participant will use a pole to cross these muds, the one who crossed all the muds without getting wet continues on to the next round, and those who didn't will be eliminated.

There were ten participants all in all, and each participant, except for the Queen of Arendelle had brought their cheer squads – their family.

Seven out of ten crossed all muds, including Queen Elsa and Princess Merida. Base on the distance of jump, Princess Merida was ahead by a hair.

The next game was wall climbing. King Fergus had built an enormous wall with hollowed rocks which the competitors will use on their ascent. The first six competitors who gets the highest mark continues. Princess Merida was miffed when Queen Elsa actually outdone everyone, including her.

The third game was Jousting.

The six players that had successfully continued antered the arena in their horses and jousting uniforms. The Queen and the Princess riding side by side and the male participants riding behind them in pairs as well. The competition will start by each of them drawing a ball containing their opponents name, hence, they all will face each other at least once or they could fight the opponent twice.

"You think you have what it takes to take down this men on a Jousting competition?" Merida asked grinning.

"I am not made of glass princess," Queen Elsa simply retorted before clucking her tongue and urging her horse to a trot.

"Touchee," Merida said bemused, she followed the Queen though.

XXX

The Dunbroch Princess was on the sideline watching. It was a bummer that she had to face an opponent twice, hence didn't have the chance to cross lances with the Arendelle Queen.

Queen Elsa at first, looks fragile, she was so white and she seemed to be cuddled inside her castle. Her skin looks pristine unlike hers, she was tanned from playing and gallivanting under the sun all day, every day. Her hands were calloused from Archery, Jousting and other form of games Royalties plays. While her red hair had darkened from sun exposure and was mostly unkempt, the Queen's looks so soft and it glitters when hit by the sun, and no matter how messy she made her hair, she still looks regal... just like her mother. But her moves while she competes shouts POWER, all raw and dangerous.

She must be crazy, but she thought there was something in her that wasn't there before. (3)

The man Queen Elsa was competing with was a giant of a guy. He was the biggest in the competition, and Merida was scared for the Queen. She had crossed lance with him before, and he was not an easy opponent. They had used all the rounds and still ended up in a draw, making him her final opponent, beating him over Archery – her specialty.

The taller woman took a deep breath when the male competitor had hit the Queen's armor straight to her chest. Queen Elsa was almost thrown back from her horse if not for her feet tied t the horse's stirr up pretty well. She remained dangling on her side while her horse galloped towards her end of the arena, and a sigh of relief came forth when the Queen straightened herself and shook her head. Her head protector off and on the ground at the center. Princess Merida wanted to run towards the Queen and offer her own helmet or a crazier thought, offer to finish the job for her, but she schooled herself and decided to just continue watching.

If Queen Elsa gets hurt by this man, he will pay later on.

The competiton ensues, there was something different about the Queen... and about the air. It suddenly became steely, cold...

The horses once again galloped to meet halfway, both participants had their lances up, ready to strike thier opponent. The big guy leaned in ready to make a winning blow, but everyone gasped when the Queen met her opponent's thrust and unhorsing the big man.

Merida's jaw dropped wide once again.

Steely silence followed as the spectators awaits the outcome of the game. Yes, they know the Queen won, but the question was: Is the guy alive?

-End Chapter Two-

I was supposed to continue but thought against it. So How do you like Merida and Elsa hm? LOL. Zaki... I'm sure this will be a short one! To Anna and Elsa Shippers, sorry, I just can't get myself to write a love story between sisters, I have a sister and I can't see myself falling in love with her, though I love her dearly.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against incest shippers (I like watching Candy boy!), I just can't get myself to write sister love like I can't get myself to write hetero pairing now. LOL.

I'll update again tomorrow when I have time (I want to finish this ship fast so I could move on to another with clear conscience).

1 I don't think Queen Elsa's mother or father were named in the movie

2 Reference reference, (Guess where?)

3 Another reference, rephrased (Want to guess where again?)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Saw numbers of typographical errors in the previous chapters. As I have no Beta and intend on not having one, I ask for understanding. Reference one last chapter was from Titanic the movie, and the second reference was from Beauty and the Beast, it was from the lyrics of an original song in the animated movie.

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter three

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting on a chair inside the tent that was made for each participants. She has her head held in between her hands. The lance she used on her last match was leaning on the wall, the wooden piece encased in sturdy, thick ice.

When Queen Elsa took off from the castle in the middle of the night about five days ago, while everyone was presumed to be asleep, she was not sure if she should be relieved or be scared that her power hasn't acted up. Five straight days on sea and incognito, away from the only person that had control over her emotion, and there was no freezing the water, no spikes of ice, no howling wind, no snow, no dark, cloudy skies. What was it in this travel that even when she was afraid of the unknown didn't bothered her powers?

And then just yesterday she realized, she was excited about something for the second time. The first time she felt this excited was when her sister Princess Anna was born, and was ready to meet her older sister. She had known of her powers back then, it was erratic, uncontrolled and spontaneous, but the thought of seeing her sister for the first time had miraculously restrained the dangerous aura, and that's when she knew she loved her sister dearly, she's not letting anything hurt her... well until that fateful day the accident happened.

Then this...

The rules stated that the lance to be used was of wood, her last opponent, a big, burly man managed to follow the rule during the first strike, but then the second round happened, he cheated and used an iron lance which almost unhorse her and probably break some bones. She was livid and the come back was fierce.

Her SNOW was protective of her. (1)

She didn't will for it to come out, but it did, encasing her wooden lance and empowering her. Good thing it wasn't her intention to permanently damage the guy, she may be the Ice Queen, but she wasn't evil and never had she purposely hurt anyone, cheater or not.

Her reverie was cut short when her Seneschal, Randall came in shaking and hurriedly bowed down. "Your Majesty I apologize but..."

"Will you quit cowering, I'm not going to hurt you or anybody!" Elsa was tired of people, her own people thinking of her like a monster. Even after ten years of proving time and again that she could control her Ice, still a lot of her people fear her, especially on occassions like this, where her patience was cut to its limit. "What are you apologizing for?"

Randall stood, "The... The Dunbroch princess wanted to see you, I tried to stop her but..."

"He is not match for me," Princess Merida finished for the stuttering man.

"Thank you Randall, you may leave." Elsa nod her head towards the Seneschal who was so happy to get out of the Queen's way. "Princess," she greeted the red head who was still wearing her jousting uniform, "From your smile I presume you won your last battle?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint you by losing to someone and then fail to face you in the final." The cocky princess said grinning. And then her eyes roamed around and found the ice encased lance, "My mother said you weren't a witch, so what happened to your lance?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and faced the mirror in her tent, "He cheated, I was pissed." And she was surprised by the laugh coming from the younger woman. "You're amused?"

"Yes," she said in between laughs and then tried to control it, "I was slack jawed when you unhorse the man. I was actually jealous you were able to do it, I faced him last year and we came to a draw,"

"He cheated on you too?"

"Yeah, he's an ass," Her emerald orbs met the now amused sapphire of the Queen, "Pardon my language," she laughed again. "So now that I know how you did it, I now at least feel less stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, for being jealous you outdone me by unhorsing him."

Elsa nodded her head, "That just means you're far better. I'd proabably collected broken bones if not for my powers." She smiled which was returned in kind. "How was he anyway?"

"Oh him? Aside from the broken forearm, he'll live, and he's disqualified..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if there's another contest next year, he and his clan is banned and will not be able to compete ever again." Merida grinned, "Good for them, I hate their clan, too standoffish." Merida was rewarded by a chuckle coming from the Queen,

"Yeah, I thought they were."

"And take note, they are banned from other competitions by the other clans, and I doubt there's anyone who will join a competition hosted by them."

"Scottish hates cheater that much?"

"Why, the Norse doesn't?"

Elsa grinned again, "Point taken."

Silence

"The third participant who won withdrew,"

"What?... why?"

"For the 'what', I think you heard me the first time so I'm not repeating, as for the why..." The princess shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably afraid of girls?"

Both women laughed, "Probably,"

Another moment of silence broken by the red headed woman, "Finals will be tomorrow, and I being the prize for this contest will choose the area we are competing for."

"May I make a wild guess?"

"Sure,"

"Archery?"

Princess Merida smiled and then she slowly backed up towards the tent entrace, "My mother said you are a great Queen, and I think I believe her now," she said as she steps away then stopped, "I'm not going to lose to you on Archery though,"

"That's good then, I wouldn't expect anything less from the crowned princess of Dunbroch."

A chuckle, "And you do have a way with words..."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as you want it, and honestly, I had fun in this years competition, so thank you."

Queen Elsa nod her head, "I had fun too,"

"See you tomorrow then,"

"Tomorrow."

XXX

Five large wooden targets were placed exactly 100 yards from the red stripped mark where the Archer's will stand and shoot. Queen Elsa and Princess Merida were stringing their bows in a tent especially made for the final round.

"No holding back Queen Elsa," Princess Merida broke the silence.

"I don't hold back,"

"Yes you do, you never used your power when we compete over the pole vault and wall climbing,"

Elsa smiled, "That's not holding back, that's being fair."

One reddish brow rose, "Are you saying you'd beat me on those games even without your powers?"

"You're just a hair away from me on the first and I did beat you on the second,"

"Jousting?"

"No, I do not have the muscles you have," Elsa chuckled.

"Hey! Are you trying to say I have musculature that of a man! I may excel in a lot of games but I am still a lady!"

"Don't get your hackles up, I was just saying you're stronger than I am."

"Okay," Merida nodded and returned to stringing her bow. "I still don't want you to hold back you're power in this game."

The Queen looked at the working princess, "Aren't you afraid I'd win and then you'll get brethroted to me?"

The princess raised her eyes and met that of the Queen, "Well, if you happen to beat me, at least I get betrothed to someone better, isn't it?"

The Queen suddenly laughed, "Oh my, you look like my sister and yet you are too different,"

A crease on the princess' forehead appeared, "You confused me,"

"Oh, I mean you look like my younger sister, red head, though hers was straight, green eyes, very lively, but well... she's different cause unlike you, she's willing to marry a guy she met the same day!" another laugh from the Queen.

"I'd rather kill myself before I do that." Merida said and then she stood, "I'm done, how about you?"

The Queen stood as well, "Done," then she smiled, "No holds barr eh?"

"No holds barr,"

"You're on."

XXX

The Queen luckily or unluckily draw the number one ball, hence, she is the first one to shoot five arrows towards the target, 100 yards away. She positioned herself behind the red mark, posed her bow, but there was no arrow. She looked at Merida who nodded her head at her with a smile and then her eyes found that of Queen Elinor and King Fergus, both royalties wore a bewildered look.

She closed her eyes, controlled her breathing and imagine an arrow made of ice appear on her bow, in reality, an ice arrow actually appeared. She opened her eyes and looked around, everyone excluding Princess Merida had their jaws wide open. She grinned.

Someone who was actually anticipating her power, not cowering away from it, not afraid... she felt suddenly free.

She pulled the string taut, controlled her breathing once more, aimed and released.

SWAK

"Bull's eye!"

Next mark...

SWAK

"Bull's eye!"

Next...

SWAK

"Bull's eye!"

And so on and so forth.

The cheer almost deafend her after the last arrow was thrown. All targets were hit dead set at the middle. _Only the __**perfect**__ archer could out do this_.

And then it was Princess Merida's turn. The Queen side stepped and occupied the guest throne made for her and was place beside Queen Elinor.

XXX

Princess Merida took a deep breath, before eyeing the three people at the dais, her father who wore a proud expression on his face. Her mother who has an expression of challenge on hers, and the Queen who was expressionless, yet her eyes were saying : You said no holds barr.

The princess grinned.

She stood behind the first marker, looked at everything as if memorizing the places of each wooden targets in her head and aimed, and then she closed her eyes and imagine the whole place once again, different from reality, the target she imagined not 100 yards away, but instead just there within reach. Without opening her eyes she pulled the string, took a deep breath and released.

Swoosh –

Every eyes in the arena were wide when Princess Merida's arrow pierced the Iced arrow of the Queen, dead set in the middle and ripping it in two equal halves.

Queen Elsa was speechless but she stood in awe... the perfect archer was in front of her.

The second target... RIIIIP!

Third... RIIIP!

Fourth... RIIIP...

King Fergus and Queen Elinor were now standing just as every spectators were, they were holding their breath for the final arrow. No one would beat Princess Merida, and no one will ever have her hand in marriage...

XXX

_The last target and I get to be free again... even for just a year._ She thought and then she looked around, _If I defeat Queen Elsa, will she be back next year to compete for my hand in marriage again? What if she doesn't come and another stranger comes and gets a lucky shot?_

She sighed.

_If I'm going to give up my freedom, I should at least give it up to someone worthy, to someone I could see myself live with._

Decided, Princess Merida took another deep breath and aimed her arrow, this time, unlike the first four, she didn't close her eyes, she looked at the Queen first who was eyeing her proudly...

XXX

_it was nice to be free even for a while. It would have been nicer if I win this round and bring her home... she may not be as warm as Anna, but she wasn't afraid of my power, she wouldn't rein them in, she'd be a strong support, but I guess I am kidding myself._

XXX

Princess Merida focused her attention on the target, another deep breath and then she released her arrow...

-END-

Bwahahaha, yes this is an open ending! LMAO. KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING. it's just a cliffy, I'm writing the next one after watching Saki Zenkoku hen 7 and Sakura trick 7

1 If the sand protects Gaara of Suna, the snow and ice protects Elsa of Arendelle! Hah!


	4. Chapter 4

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Last time on match made in ice...

_Merida: The last target and I get to be free again... even for just a year._ _If I defeat Queen Elsa, will she be back next year to compete for my hand in marriage again? What if..._

_Elsa: it was nice to be free even for a while..._

_Merida: If I'm going to give up my freedom, I should at least give it up to someone worthy, to someone I could see myself live with._

_Elsa: It would have been nicer if I win this round and bring her home... but I guess I am kidding myself._

_**Princess Merida focused her attention on the target, another deep breath and then she released her arrow...**_

Chapter four

Silence...nothing but deafening silence as every person in the arena watching the spectacle between the two women held their breaths.

One

Two

The arrow flew out of Princess Merida's bow, the trajectory was sure to hit its intended target, all eyes were wide, all focused on that single arrow that would rip the iced arrow lodged on the wooden target...

SWOOSH

"Two finger's breadth from center!"

The collective gasped sounded like a war cry to Queen Elsa's ear, she too was one of those who had contributed to the sound, the King and the Queen beside her both slumped on their thrones, the King making a rasping breath, and the queen almost catatonic.

Princess Merida missed the target... she actually won...

Even she cannot believed it, there was no way the princess would missed, she had done it four times in a row so she knew it wasn't a lucky shot, but what had happened?! Queen Elsa turned her eyes from the target to the princess, and she found her emerald orbs on her. She tried to convey her thoughts through that eye contact and all she got for an answer was a shrugged of two shoulders.

She needed to know what happened...

"Princess!" she called out as she jumped off the dais and ran towards the departing princess. She met the princess' back when she bumped unto it upon stopping. "Princess!"

Merida rolled her eyes, "I heard you the first time Queen Elsa, I think you were heard from here to your country."

"Stop being too cocky, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"I said what happened!"

"I know, and I said huh? Because I don't peg you to being a dull Queen..."

"Wha-"

"I lost okay?"

"You can't lose...,"

"I can and I just did,"

"But..."

The princess abruptly turned to face the smaller woman, "I can't be lucky all the time."

"I'm not dumb to think you ripped four of my arrows consecutively all from luck," The Queen answered with her usual brow-rasied expression.

"Okay... I faltered? Is that good enough reason?"

"What falter..."

"Could you stop asking?! You won, I lost and that's it! Let's get this going so we can move on!"

"But..."

"I remember my mother telling me this once and I am repeating it for your sake Queen Elsa, try adding more words in your vocabulary – _dear,_" she said before she finally turned and ran towards the Dunbroch castle.

XXX

Princess Merida decided to sit the celebration out, she was in her room, lying on her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling, her hands on her belly. Once, twice... thrice she sighed.

She actually let herself lose, and to a woman no less.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought. It is true that she had the most fun in this years competition and that's thanks to Queen Elsa. She may look like the regal Queen she was, but she did carry herself the entire competition, actually beating her twice on a game even the strongest man wasn't able to. But why did she let her win?

_What was it with her? And that smile... Ahhhh... those eyebrows!_

Then she laughed, _at least I got a nice reaction from mother!_ The thought actually made the princess giggle, which was halted by the sudden opening of her door, and the entrance of her mother.

"What were you thinking?" Queen Elinor asked without any prelude.

Merida sat up on her bed and looked at her mother, "What do you mean?"

"You lost," The Queen said chagrined

"I did."

"You did it on purpose,"

Mother and daughter's eyes met in challenge.

"I did."

Queen Elinor turned around while waving a hand in the air as if cursing the heavens and then faced the princess once again, "Why Merida?!"

"What do you mean why? Wasn't it your idea to invite the Queen to the competition?"

"Because I know you will beat her!"

"And what if she did beat me?!"

"She didn't and we all know it! Her win was a hoax, and even she admitted that to me!"

"So what if I let her win! Didn't you invite her to the game so you can finally marry me off to her?"

"I invite her because you were getting bored!"

"Well..." Merida sighed, "At least now we can go on with this wedding thing, and I can marry someone."

"Not with a woman Merida,"

"Why not?"

"You're a princess..."

"And she's a Queen just like you, much better in that department compared to any men who were here, competing or not."

"You will produce no heir to the throne,"

"The triplets could,"

"It is frowned upon,"

"A woman in an athletic game is frowned upon."

Silence

"Why now?" Queen Elinor asked after she sat beside her daughter.

"What do you mean?" The princess looked at her mother contritely.

"We were urging you to chose a man to marry for years Merida, be married, have family and kids, you said no and competed for your hand, for your freedom, what change?"

The princess shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking about it before you barged in. I have no answer for you." Nothing was said after, "How's father taking it?"

The grey-haired Queen chuckled, "As he usually does, drinking downstairs merrily and urging Queen Elsa to drink with him, her being his daughter-in-law."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that,"

Another moment of quiet thinking.

"How about you? Are you mad? Are you going to marry me off to Queen Elsa?"

The Queen faced her daughter, "What do you want Merida?"

"I dont know,"

"Then my answer is I don't know as well." Both women smiled and then they embraced each other. "Queen Elsa took after her mother Selene, when we were young, she was always the proper lady, reprimanding me for being so carefree and uncaring..."

Merida pulled away from her mother, "You? Carefree? Uncaring?"

"Yes, don't believe me?"

"I don't but since you're the one telling the story, I'd let it go." That got her a poke on the side from her mother.

"Anyway, she married before me, and though we keep contact, the distance was too much a burden and soon we stop. We saw each other again when I got married, and then gotten pregnant with you."

"Was that a long time?"

"Yes it was actually,"

"What happened?"

"Well, Elsa was already born then, she was six years old, and her sister Anna was almost one, you were still a little critter inside me," Queen Elinor regaled her daughter wearing a proud smile on her face, "She suggested that time that we should marry our children, and since she's got Elsa, I should have a boy for my first child so they could marry when they grow up,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"Well, it turned out I had you so I didn't think of the idea being possible anymore."

Merida chuckled, "And here we are doing the impossible hm?"

The Queen turned her daughter to face her, "Look, you are my daughter and I love you very much, you know that right?" The red head nodded, "All I wanted is for you to be happy,"

"You know I'd never be happy being married to a man or maybe to anyone,"

"Then why do this?"

"I really don't know, but Queen Elsa isn't bad, I mean when we are not competing, we at least get along." The princess saw her mother smile and nod, "Did you know she has special power?"

"No, not until today." The Queen smiled again, "Selene before told me that her duaghter Elsa was the epitome of th Ice Queen, and I thought she was teasing her daughter for being aloof... I didn't realize she meant it literally."

That got a laugh from the princess, and then silence.

"if I lose my freedom, I was thinking, at least I'd give it up to someone I could live with." Merida sighed, "I don't want the time when a strange prince comes along and beat me with just enough luck, if I'm to lose my freedom, at least I'velost it by giving it up freely."

Queen Elinor just nodded her head, she hugged her daughter once again and then leaned in to kiss Princess Merida's forehead. "You better go down and accompany Queen Elsa."

"Like a proper princess would do for a future husband right?"

"Or for a future wife,"

XXX

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was pacing in the balcony on the second level of the castle. _This isn't right... I can't just come here and take her freedom, she worked hard for it every year, besides, I didn't win, she did!_

And the rest of her musing was cut short by the coughing sound at the entrance of the balcony,

"Sorry for the intrusion Queen Elsa," The Queen turned around and faced the curly, red haired princess.

"Princess Merida," She said stopping her pacing and stepping close to the taller woman. "Look, I'm sorry about all the chaos I brought, I was meaning to talk with King Fergus about the wedding... I mean, we really don't have to abide by the rules and...,"

"Because we are both females?"

"What... oh, that... and that too,"

"Meaning there was more reason not to pursue this wedding aside from us being females?"

"Yes! I lost,"

Merida smiled, "I lost Queen Elsa, accept it already."

"You let me win,"

"A win is a win, freely given or hard earned."

"Okay... I am not comfortable!"

"With the wedding?"

"NO! I mean... yes I should be uncomfortable... NO! I mean... Princess, I am not comfortable that I am taking something valuable from you unfairly."

"I see,"

"Good, now we are talking."

"Let me ask you something Queen Elsa," The Queen nodded, "Let's say a handsome prince came galloping to your room window and throw a bunch of red roses to you, would you accept the flowers?"

"Of course I would,"

"Will you feel flattered?"

"Overwhelmed,"

"Then why can't you feel the same?"

"it's different Princess Merida! We are not talking about flowers that wilt and die in a day or two, we are talking about your freedom!"

"Which I freely gave to you, don't you think it should be much appreciated than a bunch of roses you could easily buy anywhere in the market?"

Queen Elsa's brows met, "True but..."

"If I were in your shoes Queen Elsa, I'll be more than overwhelmed if someone offered their freedom for me. It would be too great an honor I won't be able to find any words anywhere in the world."

The Queen was silent, she looked at the younger woman's face who was smiling, not a crease on her forehead or a frown on her face, "And your mother said she failed in teaching you how to be a proper princess, I think she trained you to be a better poet instead." That gave the young Princess a deep red tint on her usually tanned face.

"Are you really sure about this?" Elsa added.

"Not really, but... I hope I don't offend you, but I'd rather be it's you than any of the guys here, I mean you'd seen them, and I don't think any sane woman would want to be married to any of them,"

Elsa laughed, "True,"

"Or some strange guy coming here and beating me with luck..."

"Oh, that would be a bummer."

"I'd probably commit suicide,"

"Hey!"

"Why, won't you?"

The Queen suddenly laughed, "In my country? Nah, not one man would want to touch me even with a ten foot pole."

Merida looked at the Queen who suddenly had this sad, painful expression on her face, "Because you're the Queen?"

Platinum blond head shoook in the negative, "Because I was the monster." and the she turned around,

Silence. The Queen had returned to the balcony's edge, so Merida followed and stood beside the Queen. "Have you ever seen a real monster before?" she asked.

The Queen looked up at the young woman beside her, "You mean aside from my reflection in the mirror? No," she smiled, "Unless you'd consider a real, live snow man or a very spoiled reindeer monsters, then that would be a yes."

"A live snowman?" Merida looked at the Queen that now had this cheerful expression on her sky blue eyes, "For real?"

"Yes,"

"Oh... wow!" Merida giggled, "Must be crazy huh?"

"You said it,"

"Anyway," She returned her focus on the horizon, "There was this big, black bear that attacked the castle once, spared no one, killed every living creature in sight..." she sighed, "Bears itself aren't monsters, but it's how they conduct themselves that made them one."

The Queen smiled, "Are you sure you're a princess and not some lost bard?" both women laughed.

"You see, there in that jousting competition, you could have killed that guy, he meant to hurt you, probably kill you with what he did, but you didn't, you even asked how he was, a monster would never do that."

"Thank you," Queen Elsa said smiling. The last time she felt this warm inside was with her sister Anna, when she sacrificed herself to save her...

"Can we stop being dramatic now and go down? I need some beer in this belly of mine." they laughed again.

"I think I've drank a lot already, and I can't drink anymore if I want to get up early tomorrow,"

"Competition's done, why get up early tomorrow? You could sleep in,"

"I got a ship to catch tomorrow morning, back to my country."

"What?!"

-End Chapter four-

Two chapters a day... not bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one

I exacerbated my asthma so I was down for the count for the last two days, lack of oxygen hampers thought process. Anyway, here goes nothing...

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter five

"What?!" The tone of voice the red headed princess stunned even the Ice Queen.

" What do you mean by what?" Elsa's was said with one brow raised, stunned expression shifts to a bemused one.

"You're still going home despite me saying that I gave my freedom to you?! Are you that calloused?"

The Queen's face softened, "I am honored Princess Merida that of all people, you surrender your freedom to me, I was supposed to talk to King Fergus about not pursuing our marriage...,"

"I..." Merida started pacing about, "I thought we had an understanding already!"

Elsa smiled, "Oh I do understand you princess, don't get me wrong,"

"Then why leave?!" Merida stopped mere inches away from the smaller woman,

"I have to,"

"Will your kingdom fall in your absence?" The taller woman was rewarded by a shake of a head. "So why leave now?"

"Because a monster I maybe, they still need me to rule them, my sister won't be able to do it alone, especially now that she's married to a man whose brains the same as his reindeer."

Meridas eyebrows raised, "Will you quit referring to yourself as a monster, you're not and you have to get used to that."

Another smile from the Queen, "That's very nic e of you..."

Princess Merida's eyes were on the Queen's lips, that perfect smile that brightens everything about her, the brows, perfectly curved and raised, intentionally or not, by heavens above, she has no idea what overcomes her, but she found herself leaning forward... more... she was not stopping...

"Princess Merida?" Queen Elsa's eyes were on the lips descending on hers, her face wore a mix expression of bewilderment and surprise, "Princess Me..."

_Well_, Queen Elsa thought, _she is indeed the perfect archer, she hits right through the eye..._ The shock was replaced by warmth as their lips continued being locked, and if Princess Merida hadn't moaned, she would have probably fallen into this abyss called 'longing'.

The Queen stiffened and the other woman in the balcony probably got her wits back, she too stiffened and hurriedly pulled away...

"By the gods... Queen Elsa... I...I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

"No! No! I mean... I mean I'm not sorry that I kissed you it's just I'm sorry I did..."

"Princess,"

"I really don't know what to say, I..."

"Cut it out,"

"Okay, I'm stopping now, I better go..." Princess Merida hurriedly turned and walked away from the balcony edge, only to be stopped by warm hands,"

"Is that how you say 'stay' in your country?" The Queen was grinning, she had a blush on her usually pale face but the red tint on the younger woman was more pronunced.

"What?... Of course not! we say SIT! then they stay."

"Oh," she dropped her hands but kept her eyes on the princess who seemed to avoid hers, "For a moment there I thought you were saying I should stay,"

This time the embarrassed princess looked at the Queen, her eyes still held a discomfited expression, "Well, will you?"

"My first kiss got stolen, so I should right? I mean, I should stay and apprehend that impetuous being who had stolen it," a mischievous smile came forth from the Queen's lips.

And was returned by the Princess, "I guess you should,"

No words were spoken as the two women eyed each other, "So shall we fill that belly of yours with beer? We don't want it getting angry at you," The reply was a nod from the princess who slowly turned to lead the way. The Queen followed.

XXX

The Queen of Dunbroch was standing still in front of her throne in the castle's throne room, unmoving. Worry etched her lovely face. This was how she was when King Fergus entered, he reeks of alcohol but he was still walking straight, testifying as to how much he can really take in.

"Honey?" He asked softly when he found his wife in a perturbed mood, he stepped closer and stood in front of his wife. Even with the three steps advantage, the Queen only reached his bearded chin. "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Yes,"

"What is it? Anything I could do?"

The Queen seemed to get off her frozen state and looked at the King, "Merida..."

"What happened to her?"

The Queen did not answer at once, she closed her eyes and the vision she saw on the balcony assaulted her. _She came from their royal chamber after freshning up and was about to join her husband in the court room turned dining hall to celebrate the end of the competition, when she passed by the balcony. She has no idea what overcomes her , but her feet brought her to the entrance and her eyes widened at what she saw._

_Her duaghter Merida was leaning over, her lips upon the Queen's._

_She was stupefied in place that she'd gotten back her wits after she heard the moan coming from her own daughter and hurriedly left..._

"Fergus," she began,

"Yes honey?"

"Did you noticed something different from Merida?"

"Of course, she is not the lass everyone expects her to be! That's a no brainer question honey,"

"No I mean... her preference?"

"Preference?"

The Queen sighed and then she stepped away from the King and sat on her throne, the King remained in place, "Do you think Merida's decision to compete for her own hand was because she is not interested with guys?"

The King laughed, "Oh come on honey! Even if I were a woman, I wouldn't be interested in any of the man vying for her hand!" a belly laugh again.

"FERGUS I 'm serious!"

The King stopped, "I am too."

"What I mean Fergus is that... Merida's preference isn't towards the men but instead..."

"Women?" The King finished and was rewarded by a nod of a head, "Does that mean Queen Elsa will take our name when they got married?"

Elinor's eyes widened at her husband, "FERGUS!"

"What?" The King this time walked to his throne and sat, "I know what you're saying Elinor and I don't give a damn as to what Merida wants. Men or women, who cares?"

"You should, you're her father!"

"Hey, I'm not saying that I don't care honey, what I'm saying is I don't give a damn who Merida wants to marry, as long as she is happy and willing, who am I to intercede?"

The Queen sighed, "I thought Merida did what she did to get back at me, at us... but after what I saw, maybe there really was something there that we didn't noticed."

The King held the Queen's hand, "Does she looked like she's being coerced?" A shake of head was the reply he got, "Then we should be thankful, that means if they marry, they'd get along!"

The Queen looked at the happy face of her husband, "You weren't surprise? I mean two women being wed or falling in love is outside of the norm,"

"Pshh," He said waving a hand, "The truth is, I thought you and Selene were romantically involve, and if you decide to break our engagement then, I would have said okay, you look happy with her and I didn't think I could make you as happy..."

"FERGUS!"

"What? I'm just saying what I saw!"

"I am not like that with Selene!"

"Bah, I told you it's okay!"

"I am still not romantically involve with her! Fergus!"

"I said it's okay honey..."

"FERGUS!"

XXX

"What does your castle look like?" Princess Merida and Queen Elsa was at the back garden. The merriment had dwindled down and most of their guests were ushered to their guest rooms to rest and get ready for their departure tomorrow. The two women decided to continue their conversation in the garden, Queen Elinor's priced project. The princess had her fifth large mug of beer and decided she had enough.

"Just like yours, not as lively though, and not too many people."

"Huh? You have no servants?"

"We do, we do," The Queen smiled, "When I was young, my parents decided that there shouldn't be much people around me, so they remove a lot of servants in the castle and only retained those they trust with their lives."

"Oh,"

"When they died..."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"You'didn't kill them so no need to be sorry," She grinned

"You're being cheeky!"

"Am I?"

"So what happened after they died?"

"My sister Anna hired some more people, not that she wanted more servants but she wanted to help some people generate income."

"Oh, your sister is kind,"

"Very kind,"

"I wouldn't have bothered if It was me."

The Queen laughed and was followed by the princess, "I didn't bother too." then the laugh died down, "My sister is very warm," she sighed, "There was a time back then that I almost freeze everyone in my kingdom, and it was her warm heart that made me undo it,"

"How did she do it?" Merida asked looking at the Queen contritely,

"Act of true love..."

Merida's eyes opened wide, "Don't tell me you two kissed!"

The Queen looked at the princess as if another head sprouted from her shoulders, "What?..." then her eyes widened at the realization, "Of course not! Princess, I am not like that besides I already told you, you were my first kiss!"

"Ohhhh, I almost forgot about that," she saig grinning, "So what did she do?"

"The prince she wanted to marry the first time they met, his name was Hans was about to kill me, and she sacrificed herself, she blocked the sword that would have killed me and then she turned into ice..."

"Whoa..."

"I accidentally hit her heart with my power and that's the consequence,"

"And only the act of true love would thaw the ice..." Princess Merida added,

"Yes,"

"Wow, I wonder if any of my brothers would do the same... because I got this feeling that if worse comes to worst, they'd shove me forward then escape!" Both women laugh. "Thank you," she said,

The Queen looked up at the princess emerald orbs, "For what?"

"For sharing your story, well you see, aside from being the stubborn daughter that I am, I got no stories like that to tell." then she grinned, "But I turned mother into a bear."

"Really?"

"Yes, and then mother bear fought that monster bear I told you earlier, I was so afraid he'd kill mother and it's my fault she became a bear."

"How did you turn her? Are you a witch?"Elsa mocked,

"Naw! I got acquainted with this witch, and I was so angry with mother because it was the first time that she arranged a marriage for me, so... you know how we do crazy things when we're angry,"

"True," Both women looked forward, "We both have our own stories, sad and the not so sad huh?"

"Yes," Merida slumped her shoulders, "You know, If I were to be married to a man, I'd probably go deaf from listening to them gloating or whining about everything, and not taking time to listen to me."

"Maybe not all men,"

Merida looked at the Queen, "Whose side are you?"

The Queen grinned, "Yours of course."

"Good to know," Another moment of silence, "I was thinking,"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Sorry, go on..."

"As I was saying, I was thinking that you were right when you said that your people needs you, no matter how they presumed you to be, right?" A nod of platinum, blond head, "And here..." she looked back at the castle, "I'm not that needed, I mean... my parents would continue being the King and Queen, and their words are law, so..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Queen Elsa asked surprise,

"If you were thinking that I should come with you, then yes, you are right."

"But..."

"What would I be doing here? I'm just going around gallivanting again, practice my skills, read scrolls... And it's not as if there's going to be another competition next year, unless my parents got the weird idea that princesses around Scotland should compete for the hand of my brothers! And if ever they did, I'm not entering the competition,"

"I may?"

"Hey! You're already betrothed to me, you can't have my brothers as well!"

"I'm greedy when it comes to red heads,"

"Your taste astounds me,"

"How poetic of you,"

"So If I go tomorrow..."

"Not tomorrow,"

"Okay, then when do you plan to leave?"

"I have to tell my parents fisrt."

"Ah," The Queen took a deep breath, "I haven't told my sister of my coming here, and none from my kingdom knew about my disappearance. I mean ten days ago,"

"Really?"

"I wonder what they're doing now?"

XXX

{Arendelle Ten days after the Queen's disappearance}

"You all should be happy that I cannot do the freezing thing, or I swear I'm going to freeze all of you if you don't get my sister back!"

"Anna honey,"

Princess Anna's angry eyes turned to her husband, "You're not exempted Kristoff! You and that big, bad reindeer of yours should move your asses and find ELSA! I want my sister baccck!"

"But no one knew where she was!" One of the castle's adviser said, shivering in fear,

"She wasn't in her castle at the North Mountain!" Another shouted,

"If you have to turn Arendelle upside down to find my sister then do it, if not, you all will regret it! What in the name of gods would we say why we LOST OUR QUEEN and MY SISTER!"

"Princess..."

"FIND HERRRR!"

Everyone eyad each other, Kristoff eyed Sven and without words they all ran out to find the Queen.

-End Chapter five-

I started at 1p.m., it's 2:26 now... one hour and a half, that was faster than I thought. Got to go back and finish Herc... No I'm not killing him off, I mean I'll finish watching Herc the legendary journey, LMAO. Will write again later, 2 chapters a day remember?

I ve read the reviews I got and I thank you all for appreciating this story of mine. I also want to thank you for liking Elsa and Merida. I like both of them. Zaki Romero, you owe me! LOOL

1 I forgot what it was that was thrown towards Elsa, and according to my memory, it was Prince Hans who did the throwing. Just correct me if it's not Hans, if its not the spear, just tell me, I won;t be able to change them anyway as I'm lazy editing my work. See... got corrections, Hans was supposed to sword Elsa and no spear was thrown! LOL. Sorry It's Queen Elsa not Elinor on the Garden Scene! Thanks alyssa-chan for pointing that out.


	6. Chapter 6

Huh... by the gods!

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter six

It was early dawn, in the castle of Dunbroch, everyone was supposed to be sleeping. The castle's honorary guest, the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa has been long asleep. But to one red headed princess, dawn isn't a time to sleep unless she do what she has to do. So in this ungodly hour, the Dunbroch princess was pacing in front of her parent's chamber door.

Minutes passed when she finally decided to knock. knock-knock-knock, but no one answered. So she tried once again, knock-knock-knock, still no response. Apprehension surfacing, she tried to push the door, and she was rewarded by the slight opening of it, so she pushed more and when the opening was large enough for her, she entered on tip toe, and soon she was beside her slumbering mother.

She shook the older woman a little. Got no response so she shook her again...

"Mother," she called out softly while shaking the Queen, "Mother," another shake and this time she was rewarded by her mother making a moaning sound, as if she was a stretching cat, and then one eye open,

"Merida?" She called out softly as well and then she tried to look around, "What are you doing in this ungodly hour? Even the roosters aren't up yet,"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Now?" Merida answered with a nod of her head, "Can't it wait until later?"

Merida made a thinking pose then returned her attention to her mother, "It can, but I'm so anxious I can't sleep, I need to get it out."

Queen Elinor rolled her eyes. Merida was being her usual self again. When she was little and something suddenly came to her mind, no matter what time in the day it was, she would not rest until she tells someone about it, and most of the time, or all the time it was her. "Okay," she said sighing and made an action of getting up, "Will you give me a moment to at least compose myself and put on my robe?"

"Sure," Merida said but she was not moving out of her place beside the bed,

"Merida..."

"Yes Mother?"

"I mean, will you get out for a moment and meet me at our anteroom in about... ten minutes?"

"Oh... Five minutes?"

"Okay eight..."

"Seven or I'm not going anymore,"

Another roll of the eye, "Okay, seven."

The princess smiled happily, "Thank you mother!" She said before leaning forward and kissing her mother on the cheek. Then she stood and hurriedly went to the anteroom.

"What do you thinks' bothering Merida?" The King replied when they were sure their daughter was out of earshot.

"I don't know, I just hope she's not eloping with Queen Elsa," Queen Elinor replied as she stood and went to get her evening robe.

"Are you insane? How can it be called elopement if she's getting your permission?"

Major eye rolling came from the Queen.

XXX

"So what was this all about Merida,"

The princess was sitting on a couch in the anteroom looking nervous, "I asked Queen Elsa,"

"What do you mean? You asked her to marry you? Isn't that a moot point already?"

"No mother, I'm not that stupid to ask her to marry me!"

"Well I thought you wanted to be romantic,"

Merida looked at her mother, "Asking her to marry me when we are already betrothed is romantic? Ain't that redundant?"

"Well, it's not as if you got betrothed to her in a normal way... I mean you didn't asked her hand in marriage and she didn't say yes, so technically... it's romantic Merida, just take my word for it."

The younger woman sighed, "Okay,"

"So you asked her what?" The Queen sat at the couch beside her daughter's,

"Earlier, this afternoon we were talking in the balcony..."

_And were kissing..._ the Queen thought

"... and she said something about going back to her place tomorrow, that would be later, but I managed to make her delay her trip."

"I see, that would be nice, I like having Elsa around here, though we have guests who were interested in her and it might be a bad idea to tell them she's staying longer..."

"Why?"

"They might want to stay as well..."

"Then she's going back later, I mean just so they won't stay,"_ Pigs!_ Princess Merida thought about the men that were their guests in the manor.

"Is that all?"

"Oh, no mother..."

"What?"

"I told her I'm coming with her, you see she cant stay too long away from Arendelle, but I can be away here, I mean I don't do much around anyway..." When Merida looked at her mother, she was surprised that her mother was stuck in a very uncomfortable position, unmoving, "Mother? Are you really that tired you'd sleep on me?!"

XXX

The dining table at the Dunbroch castle was laid with dishes that were local to the their country and some dishes that were the staples in Arendelle. The whole Dunbroch family were sitting on their respective chairs, and their guest Queen Elsa sitting on the chair beside Princess Merida.

"So Queen Elsa, I was informed early this morning that you wanted to return to Arendelle?" Queen Elinor asked which caused the younger Queen to look at the princess beside her.

"Oh yes your majesty, I was supposed to catch a ship early this morning but Princess Merida told me some benefits of staying here a bit longer."

"A bit longer is how long?" The older Queen asked again.

"I really have no idea..."

"Five days," Princess Merida interceded.

"Already?" Queen Elinor looked at her daughter in shock,

"If you didn't sleep on me earlier mother you would have known that won't you?"

"I didn't sleep on you, I was shocked!"

"Ah..." Queen Elsa wanted to douse the heat between the two other women at the table, King Fergus watched in bemusement, the Triplets continued eating.

"What's so shocking? Queen Elsa will be my wife..." So it was that Merida argued this while the younger Queen was to sip her wine, and the remark caused her to choke on it. King Fergus worried, tried to soothe Elsa's troubling throat, while the Triplets found amusement in what's happening. So typical of the three.

"You can't spring a news like that on me and when it was early dawn, I wasn't even prepared!"

"News like me going with my fiancé should warrant a certain time to tell you?!"

The banter was halted by the King, "Forgive my women Queen Elsa, this is really how they show their affection for each other! We all do!"

"I...It's okay your highness, my sister and I were the same." she said smiling.

Queen Elinor and Merida returned to their seats.

"I'm sorry Queen Elinor if I brought this problem with me, I just can't leave Arendelle for long, as a matter of fact none of them knows I came here."

"What?!" The King and Queen asked in bewilderment.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, I was a bit down and needs some air to cool down, pun not intended... and you're letter arrived just at the right moment."

Merida's eyes widened and looked at the Queen, "What are you saying? You mean if you weren't down the time the message arrived, you wouldn't have come?" The look of hurt on the younger woman's face.

"Oh... I didn't mean that, but I would have come and arranged everything in Arendelle first, you know, tell my sister, my advisers, my generals... something like that."

"I see," Merida's hurt expression turned into a serious one. "Would you still join the competition?"

"Well, my sister would probably join and I have to take the side line."

"What?"

This time the King and Queen were the one watching as the two younger women banter back and forth

"She's the gay one, she loves the things you love, she likes swords and arrows..."

"You'd let her compete for my hand?"

"Well..."

"Merida, daughter," The King once again halted the banter, "You both are talking about 'what ifs' and they didn't happen, so can you stop beating your _wife to be_ so we could continue eating?" He looked at the table where the food were slowly dwindling, "Because if we don't eat now, the triplets will just finish them all off."

"I... I guess you're right father," Then Merida turned her attention on her plate that was devoid of food. She was surprised when Queen Elsa leaned sideward and whispered, "I have no regrets entering the competition you know," then she straightened her posture once again.

The blush on Princess' Merida's face was not unnoticed by the older royalties.

XXX

"I think your daughter is in love, she just isn't aware of it." Queen Elinor said as she approached her husband, "And to a woman no less."

"Queen Elsa is a good leader, I could feel she has a good heart too,"

"I agree with you, I'm just worried that they will not produce any heir to the throne."

"True," then he grinned, "The triplets would."

"I'm afraid you'll say that."

"And you know how people look upon people so different?" the Queen wore a faraway look,

"Aye honey, maybe here in Dunbroch, it wouldn't be much a worry, I'm not sure about the people in Arendelle."

"Yes, you know when Elsa talked about her being down, the sadness that radiates from her was very evident, and if my guess is right, it must have something to do with her special ability."

"She isn't like everybody else... just like our Merida."

"True,"

"I think our daughter has found a kindred spirit like her." The King said smiling.

The Queen turned her attention on her husband, "You are being profound honey, what have you been eating?"

"Cakes?"

"WHAT! You know sweets are not good for you!"

XXX

[Night time, three days after]

Queen Elsa opened her door and was surprised to see the red headed Princess there. Wearing her night wear, and was hugging a very large pillow. With one brow raised she asked, "Princess Merida, what do you have with you?"

The princess looked at the large pillow hugged close to her chest, "The last time I check, it was a pillow."

"I know that... I mean why do you have it with you, and for the love of gods... what are you doing standing in front of my door in the middle of the night?"

Princess Merida took a deep breath then let it out, "Before I answer that, isn't it unprofessional to let me stay here outside wearing my night wear? As a good citizen, you should at least invite me in before interrogating me, right?"

"Oh pardon my calloussness your highness," Queen Elsa mocked bow then sidestepped letting the princess in.

Merida found the large double king-sized bed and threw the piloow there, "Have you ever done this...ah, what do you call it... staying over before?"

Queen Elsa stepped close to the bed chamber proper and watched Merida who was sitting on the platform that has the bed, "You mean me sleeping over with another?"

"Yes that!"

"Yes, when I was little, me and my sister used to sleep together until..." The princess did not reply but just looked at the Queen.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," She said then grinned, "I'd never done that," She sighed, "You see there's a large gap between me and my brothers, and even if there wasn't, there's no way I'm sleeping over their room or them on mine, that's just a no no on my book."

"How about with friends?"

"Duh, I'm the princess, and I'm the odd one, so none of the girls my age would want to be my friend, and some befriends me because of the title." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I see," then she looked at her bed where a very big pillow was now settled, "And you want to do that sleepover now?"

"Yes!" Princess Merida was excited, "Don't worry I'll protect your chastity!"

"Princess!"

The younger woman grinned, "It's okay right?"

"I haven't slept with anyone for years... I think the last time I had someone in my room at night was when I was ten, and that didn't went well."

"Huh?"

Queen Elsa walked towards the princess and sat beside her, "You see Merida, my power reacts to my emotion. If I'm angry they come out, when I'm sad, when I'm distraught..."

"Really? Spike goes out everywhere?"

"No, their presentation differs with each emotion I give off..."

"You didn't say anything about when you're happy?"

Queen Elsa chuckled, "Well nothing happens when I am, but I haven't felt that lately,"

"Even when you're with me?"

Both women eyed each other, "Would you call it happiness when you're having fun?"

"Of course!"

The Queen shrugged her shoulders, "Then I am happy."

"Good to know," She said and made a yawn.

"Aside from the main castle at the center of Arendelle, I have a private castle at the North Mountain, about an hour hike from the city."

"WOW... you mean you had another castle built only for you?"

The Queen looked at the princess withe her usual smug expression, "I made it myself... in less than a day, with my ability."

"That's cool!" Merida grinned and yipped like a toddler, "Will you bring me there when we get to Arendelle?"

"Aren't you afraid of the cold?"

Merida looked at her, "With you? Nah..."

And then she felt that warm, fuzzy feeling again. She saw the princess yawn once again, "Maybe we should sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm tired!"

"That's what you get for playing the whole day,"

The princess put her arms down, "Who are you?"

"Blah blah, come on, let's get to bed, but I warn you..."

"You're not scaring me off Queen!"

"I'm just saying, don't get angry with me if you find yourself encase with ice when you wake up,"

The princess grinne, "Give it your best shot Queen, I'm staying!"

XXX

The next day, Princess Merida was glad that she was warm and breathing when she woke up... well if you won't consider her feet getting cold from being frozen that is...

But all in all, her time with Queen Elsa was great.

-End Chapter six-

I'm trying to keep the word count within 2000 range. Okay, I'm trying my best to finish this quickly... like you I also wanted to see where this story will lead, the end was not preordained. LOL.

To all the readers, the one who leave reviews, the ones who favorited and followed... THANK YOU! MERCI! ARIGATO! GRACIAS! SHOKRAN! SALAMAT!


	7. Chapter 7

I planned on re-watching Xena but I feel lazy watching, so instead I'm writing this again... I wonder how long this story will be? Or how short?

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter seven

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Father said it was alright if you would," Princess Merida, Queen Elsa, Queen Elinor and the Triplet princes were standing at the dock of a large ship at the Agora. The red headed princess was talking with her mother, the Queen of Arendelle giving orders to her Seneschal, Randall and the triplets were trying to piss off every merchants in the marketplace.

"I know, but I really don't want to leave him with the triplets alone," Queen Elinor smiled, "It would have been really nice for me to visit Arendelle since it's been so long since I've been there, but I don't want to see our castle in ruins just because I left your father and brothers alone for a week or two."

Princess Merida grinned, "I get your point," she said and then looked back at the Queen of Arendelle who was now standing behind her.

"Queen Elsa?" Queen Elinor called sweetly,

"Your majesty?" The platinum blond haired Queen bowed at the older Queen,

"Please, we will soon be family so let's drop this formality aside," Elinor said smiling, "I'm glad I invited you over, made me realize how I missed your mother terribly,"

"It's my honor to be here Queen Elinor,"

The older Queen looked at her daughter who was eyeing the other Queen with a smile on her lips, "Is it okay if I borrow the princess for a while?" she asked.

"Of course!" Queen Elsa blushed in embarrassment for forgetting to give the mother and daughter the space they needed, when it will be the first time that the Princess will be out of the country and out of her parent's reach. "I need to check the deck anyway and see if Randall got everything I asked of him,"

"Oh... what did you get?" Princess Merida asked, excited.

"Secret Princess, if I tell you I have to _ice_ you." The Queen said followed by a hearty laugh, before she departed and climbed the wooden stairs to the ship's deck.

The older Queen watched as her daughter actually followed the younger Queen's ascent to the ship with her emerald orbs, a smile on the young woman's face, the relax posture... her daughter wasn't aware yet but yes, her Merida is in love.

"Mother," The princess turned her attention on her mother who was looking at her with a grin, "First of, we'll be back here, we decided we'll have our wedding here at Dunbroch. Second, what was that grin about? You're creeping me out."

"Daughter, first of, I am glad you decided to have your ceremony here, as for the second point... I'm just happy that you're finally a grown woman!"

The princess raised one eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I'm almost twenty four and I have been a grown up years ago!"

Queen Elinor instead of replying embraced her daughter tight, "Not because you reach the age of eighteen a couple of winters ago means you've already grown up, " she pulled away and looked lovingly at her daughter, "Age doesn't make you a mature person Merida, this..." she pointed at her daughter's temple," ... and this..." and then at her heart, "... together makes a person mature. And when you are, then you will be ready to take the throne."

"You mean if I'm intelligent and have a loving heart?"

The Queen shook her head, "Not everything is about intelligence my dear, to be a real intelligent person takes a lot of learning, and I'm not talking about just books. As for having a kind heart, you already had, to be mature at heart means, you are ready to open it to the person deserving."

"Did I?"

"You're the one who can answer that Merida,"

"But what do you see?"

"That my Little Merida isn't Little anymore."

"Why do I never get straight answers from you?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"MOTHER!"

"Okay kidding aside," She held her daughter's hand in hers, "Take good care of Queen Elsa, she is a very beautiful woman and she have a beautiful heart. Always remember this dear, when you two get married, nothing should come before her."

"Huh?"

"She must always be your first priority, and you hers. If you had marry a noble guy, you must remember that his will comes first before yours, no matter what circumstance, if you marry a common woman, then she would have to make sure that your will comes first..."

"Because I am the princess?"

"And the crowned one."

"So... with Queen Elsa,"

"You're half of the whole, so you must defer to her will, and she to yours..."

"Because we're both royalties..."

"And of the same title, well for you in the future. But my point is... you will think of her first before making a decision, in any kind of matter."

"How about her?"

"Do you want to make Elsa happy?" The smile on her daughter's face was enough reply, "Well you can't think about her part of the deal, she should have known of it,"

Merida shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't if you didn't told me, and she has no more parents, so who would teach her?"

Queen Elinor embraced her daughter once again, "She'll know, she's an intelligent woman and she had a lot of experiences to know what to do."

The princess was quiet as she thought about this, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I know you will," The Queen leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, and then she sighed, "You've grown taller, it's harder now to kiss you like I used to!"

"Mother, as you say, I am not your Little Merida anymore!"

"Well to mothers, no matter how big or old you get, in our hearts you'll always be our Little girl."

"Mother can we stop this drama so I can go up the ship and see if my things were arranged already?"

Queen Elinor smiled and then looked up to see Queen Elsa watching them, "And _your _Queen awaits you, so shoo, go!"

Merida laughed and then she hugged her mother tight before she ran up the stairs and into the deck, and beside the Queen of Arendelle.

Soon, the ship started moving, the two women remained at the deck watching the Queen wave at them.

XXX

[Five Days Later, Agora, Arendelle]

Queen Elsa was pacing at the deck as they wait for the ship to stop moving, so that her companions can start unloading their things. Princess Merida was standing still on one corner of the deck watching the Queen and smiling, which didn't go unnoticed long, the Queen stopped and faced the younger woman, "What are you smiling about? Or should I say grinning about?"

"Well," Merida straightened her posture and stepped closer to the Queen, "I didn't see you this nervous when you came to Dunbroch, nor when you arrived at the arena to compete."

Elsa sighed, "It's not Arendelle, plus, I was MIA here remember?" She said worriedly,

"MIA?"

"Missing in Action,"

"Oh... yeah I forgot about that." She smiled, "Do you want me to tell them that I came here in the middle of the night and abducted their Queen?"

One light colored brow rose, "The punishment for that is death Princess,"

"Oh," Merida shrugged her shoulders, "Really?"

"Why, isn't it the same in Dunbroch?"

Merida laughed a bit loudly catching people's attention, "Oh dear me... someone tried to abduct the princess or the Queen? They're insane if they even thought of it!" Another brow raised as a reply, "Well if they try to abduct the Queen, they'll probably regret doing it because my mother would kill them with her non stop chatter and whining, and once my father catch them, there's no trial, they'll be dead before they can say NO. As them abducting me? They'd have an arrow in between their eyes before they can even set foot inside my room." Another laugh.

"Oh... I guess everyone is sane in Dunbroch then,"

Merida shrugged, "One or two tried,"

"Someone's that stupid?"

"Men?"

"Oh yeah... I can't argue with that."

"Let's hope we don't get beaten by these men here," Princess Merida said looking around, "Though I doubt they get what we are talking about." she chuckled, "Can we get off the ship now? I don't have a sailor's feet remember?"

The Queen looked at her betrothed bemusedly, "For someone so athletic, you can't stand being on ship for long."

"Well sorry my Queen, but these feet of mine would love a strong, sturdy and unmoving ground, thank you very much."

The Queen sighed, "Okay," she replied then called her Seneschal, "Randall, have you sent my message to Princess Anna before we took sail in Dunbroch?"

The Seneschal hurriedly came to her side, "Yes your majesty, I am sure your sister will be sending people to help us in our..." He stopped when he saw on the dock the Palace General, General Doug, the Princess and her husband Sir Kristoff, the ever present reindeer by his side, he forgot the name... and then he rolled his eyes at the presence of the live snowman. "I think she's here already your majesty,"

Elsa slumped her shoulders, "I wonder how long will my sister rant this time," she mumbled.

"I could be your shield..."

The Queen smiled at her companion, "Well wait 'till I tell her who you are and what you are to me."

"That expression... I can't wait." Merida said and then she hold on the smaller woman's shoulders, "Let's get this show on the road?"

"Well said!" And they start unboarding followed by the seneschal and the messenger, then by the servants that Princess Merida brought with her, carrying their belongings.

XXX

Princess Anna almost ran towards the docks, she had received a message two days ago regarding her sister coming back from Dunbroch. The red head Arendelle princess almost threw herself in the dungeon after receiving the message, what her being worried to the heavens that her sister might have been abducted... not that there's anyone crazy enough to do so. She mean... with Elsa's power and her one of a kind temperament? But well, some people could get lucky, that Prince Hans was an example, he almost killed her sister, and for that she will never forgive that man. Playing with her heart and emotion was fine, but trying to kill her sister?

Well, the princess wasn't sure why her sister suddenly decided to go to Dunbroch, she should have come, she heard of the kingdom and how cool it was there, from their mother's tale, and she was told the Queen there was their mother's best friend, who in their right mind would not want to meet her? But her sister decided to go there alone and didn't even bother to tell her!

_Does she have any idea how I almost lost my sanity thinking about her disappearance! OH ELSA!_ The princess thought. Now that she had returned, she's going to let her sister know what she thinks of her sudden departure without informing her!

Then there she was, so regal, so beautiful, so light...

_ARRGGGHHHH! You're gonna be the death of me someday ELSA!_ she screamed in side her head, yet in reality, the princess ran to her sister who opened her arms in embrace, and there she buried herself, comforting herself that her sister is back and safe. "You made me worry so much!" She said and then pulled away, "Do you have any idea..."

"Here we go..." Queen Elsa said rolling her eyes, then her focus met that of Princess Merida who giggled.

"... I even threatened everyone that I will freeze them if I could if they couldn't find you! Imagine what the news would look like? Arendelle Lost their Queen! And none of us were the wiser!" Princess Anna pulled completely away from her sister but did not let go of the older woman's hand, "I worked Kristoff and Sven's asses to the ground to find you, I even contemplated on having your castle at the north mountain be turned upside down, just in case you were really hiding and you were getting good at it..."

"Anna," The Queen called but the princess went on,

"And then before I got your message, I sent soldiers everywhere and had every house be inspected..."

"What? What for?" The Queen has a shocked looked at her face. Princess Merida was that of amusement

"You're sister talks like a chicken, non stop," the curly haired princess leaned and whispered to her fiancé's ear.

"Yes, too true,"

"And then when I got the message..." Princess Anna turned around to look at her sister, "Are you even listening to me?"

Queen Elsa smiled, "The whole Arendelle is listening Anna,"

"Oh... well, they know what happened anyway and..." and then Anna's green orbs met the emerald orbs of Princess Merida, "Hey... you have a guest?"

"Hi," Merida said in her Scottish accent,

"Wow, I like her accent,"

"Ah, Anna this is Princess Merida, Queen Elinor and King Fergus' daughter, and the crowned princess of Dunbroch."

"Oh wow!" Anna said stopping in front of Merida and reaching out her hand, "How do you do," she said mimicking Merida's accent.

"I am great, though I wouldn't want to board another ship in the near future,"

"Oh, I love boarding ships... it's just I haven't yet, but you see, I f my dear sister brought me with her to Dunbroch, then I would have boarded not just once but twice isn't it?"

Merida eyed the Queen who was at the back of Anna and rolling her eyes, "True,"

"Oh, it is nice of you to visit here, the King and Queen didn't come with you? I would love to meet your mother!"

"She would love to meet you too."

"That's great, maybe when you're done visiting Arendelle I could go visit Dunbroch? What's your purpose of visit anyway?" The princess excitedly asked.

Here Princess Merida made a very mischievous grin, Queen Elsa's eyes widened, and the Seneschal decided to cover her ears with his hands,

"Actually I am here because I am marrying your sister," Merida said with the sweetest smile she could concoct.

Princess Anna at first was speechless, unmoving and then... "WHAT?!"

The people in the market place all ducked thinking they were under attack.

-End Chapter seven-

So what do you think? I got sidetracked numerous time today, so I finished one chapter late. laundry, cat litter, cat shower, anointing of the sick (Ahaha, I just took care of the cleaning of my sick grandfather), cleaning second floor, cooking dinner... so I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish and upload chapter eight, I haven't even started it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn it... my head's filled with Merida and Elsa, this story has to finish so I can update my other stories and put my full attention on reviewing for my IELTS! Argh! Zaki... since you believed that Anna is a lesbian, this chapter and probably the succeeding will be for you! (Aside from the credits of course, so you owe me another feed! LMAO)

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter eight

The courtroom of Aredelle Castle was silent for the first time in fifteen days. Princess Anna used the room in meeting with the advisers and the General when her sister suddenly disappeared, so the people of the large manor were used to hearing a lot of noises in there, and now that the Queen had returned, with special news, they're not hearing anything at all. They thought the sound of a pin dropping on the ground might be loud enough to be heard outside of the palace.

Inside were the sisters. Princess Anna sitting on one of the courtroom chairs, frowning, legs were raised up and were placed on top of the large, ellipsoid table, green eyes on the Queen. Elsa on the other hand was sitting on her rightful chair in the court regally, posture straight and unwavering, silent and her sky blue eyes met that of her sister's.

"Say something," Queen Elsa broke the silence.

Princess Anna sighed and put down her legs, "Why did you do that?"

"You mean why I left without a word?"

"No... I mean yes that too, but I'm talking about you suddenly getting married and to a woman no less."

"Anna," Queen Elsa said making her own sigh of exhaustion, "First of, I'm sorry that I disappeared without any notice to you or anyone in the castle. The on ly people who knew of me leaving was Randall and the messenger, Hagar, and I took them both with me. For that I really am very sorry, as to why, it doesn't matter anymore. Secondly," Elsa made another sigh, "I thought it was your idea that I should get married?"

"I said you should find a man, did I ever say anything about getting married... and this quick?" Princess Anna said irate, "Besides, isn't it you who said that a woman cannot marry someone they just met?"

"You're taking the context of my sentence differently Anna,"

"How was that different?"

"I didn't meet Merida just this morning!"

Silence

"So what? Fifteen days is enough?"

"It's not like that, and even if we were getting married, I didn't get all googly eyes for her, I went to Dunbroch to enter the competition to which the prize was Princess Merida's hand in marriage."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me,"

"Yeah and I thought I was getting crazy!" Princess Anna stood and paced, "Not only did you jump on the chance of getting married, but you also got your beloved fiance through a competition?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Queen Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I am,"

Another pacing, "Why didn't you tell me that you like women that way?"

"That way? What way are you talking about?"

Princess Anna rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean so don't evade my question."

Elsa grinned, "Okay, and my answer is I didn't know I like women _that way_, or whatever way it is you mean."

"You are marrying a woman,"

"Because I won the competition. I didn't woo Merida."

The princess stopped and stood at the side of her sister with arms akimbo, "You didn't love her?" The Queen just looked at her sister. She really has no idea what to answer to that question. Yes she could say she didn't, but if not, why was she so happy being with her? Why does she feel safe with the princess? And why was it that she doesn't think of her power when she's with her?"

"I don't know,"

"That's not a reassuring answer Elsa,"

The Queen smiled, "So I need to reassure you about what?" Anna didn't answer, "Are you saying that I should not fall in love with another?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what?"

The princess puts down her arms and turned, "I don't know," then she started walking out, slowly and dejectedly,

"Anna," her older sister called but the princess didn't stop, instead she ran as fast as her feet could towards her room.

XXX

"Didn't worked well hm?" Princess Merida asked as soon as she saw the Queen enter the garden where she was. The Dunbroch Princess was sitting on a marble bench enjoying the cold air around. The Queen sat beside her and made a sigh.

"I don't know, I seemed to missed something with Anna, she just turned and walk out on me." Elsa looked up to see Merida nod her curly head, "She's probably in her room.

"Did you follow her?"

"No, I stayed at the courtroom longer then came here."

Merida smiled, "I really never had a problem like that, you see in Dunbroch, I am the one who always do the walking out, and my mother was always the one following behind."

The Queen softly laugh, "Well, I guess you and Anna aren't so far, age wise."

She huffed, "Age has nothing to do with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you haven't done that before?" She watched as the Queen shook her head.

"The last time I turned and ran away was when I ruined my coronation night, I climb the North Mountain and decided to stay there forever!" she recalled with a smile.

"Forever is too long to be alone,"

"I know, but then, I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, I've learned that in an early age."

"Well," She sighed again, "You had a great parents, especially your father, I can see how he loves you very much and how proud he is of you, different or not."

"From the way you talk about it, you had them differently,"

"I wish I could say that I didn't, but... I guess they were."

Princess Merida looked at the Queen again and saw the sadness there, so she reached the Queen's hand and enclosed it in hers, "I should ask what happened, but from the looks of things, I'd rather not. I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to."

The Queen looked at the younger woman, "And if I say I don't want to push through with this marriage?"

There was a sudden cloud of sadness that overhangs the princess' eyes, but she blinked it away and smiled, "If it is your wish, I can't do anything about it." The princess was the one who sighed this time, "Well do you?"

Queen Elsa smiled, "Do I what?"

"Do you not want to push through the wedding?" The shiver in the younger woman's voice broke the Queen's heart.

"No, why would I want that?" and then the smile formed on those lips and she felt she'd done the right thing.

"That's great to hear then," the princess replied and squeezed the Queen's hand lightly, "Do you want me to talk to your sister?"

Here Elsa laughed, "And what would you tell her?"

"Grow up and face the music?"

"You want the whole Arendelle Castle in chaos?"

"Okay... I'll challenge her then!"

"Challenge?"

"Yes! We'll compete in a game of her choice and whoever win will have you."

"That's preposterous, even if Anna wins, she can't have me, she's married and..."

"She's your younger sister and from how I saw her interact with you, she adores you and if she could, she'd probably want you to be hers and hers alone."

"You're getting crazier,"

"I'm not! You're that kind of woman who can steal anyone's heart in a jiffy! Sister included!"

"That's not true Merida, everyone here saw me as..."

"Continue that line of thinking and I'll show you what a real monster is like!"

The Queen laughed out loud while raising her hands in the air in surrender, "Okay, okay,"

"So?"

"No competition, I've decided to marry you and that's it. If you want to talk to her, you have my blessing."

Princess Merida stood and then she went down on one knee in front of the Queen, "Blessed be, my Queen,"

"Oh you..." Queen Elsa tapped the younger woman's shoulder while laughing.

XXX

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Princess Anna rolled her eyes for the nth time. Her husband Kristoff had been bugging her all day when it was clear she doesn't want to see anybody. Not him, not Olaf, not even ELSA! "GET OUT KRISTOFF! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" she shouted, but knock kept on, "I SAID STOP IT!" still the knock went on. Angry, she stood and stomped her way to the door, she didn't bother asking, she just angrily open the door and was about to shout at Kristoff... if it was him.

But as it turned out, the one knocking was their guest, her sister's fiance, the princess of Dunbroch, Merida. "It's you,"

"Yes it is me, I know this is a bad timing but..." The younger, taller, red head smiled, "... I think we need to talk."

"Why?"

Princess Merida shrugged her shoulders, "The polite thing to do as the princess of Arendelle is to at least let me in before you interrogate me right?" Merida shook her head, "What is it with you women of Arendelle, you like interrogating people outside your room?"

Princess Anna frowned but side stepped to let the other woma in, "Have a seat," she looked around her room, "Your choice where,"

The taller princess smiled and decided to sit on the platform that has the very big bed, "Is here okay?"

"You can sit on the floor for all I care,"

"So princessly of you,"

Princess Anna huffed, "If you arehere to pick a fight, then you can leave, or you can wait for me in the garden were we can do this."

Merida raised her hand in surrender, "I'm not here to pick a fight, I promise your sister I'll just talk. Though I usually talk with my body, I agree to use my mouth this time."

Here, the smaller princess raised one brow, the expression of slight bemusement surfacing. "So talk,"

Silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to marry your sister,"

"Isn't that a moot point already?"

"And I think I know why you're miffed about it."

"So what now? Are you here to tell me that you're not a princess but a fortune teller? Worst, a witch?" Princess Anna stood in front of the sitting princess and crossed her arms in front of her chest. One leg bent, with the foot of that bent leg tapping the floor.

"It don't have to be fortune teller or a witch to know _why _you are acting this way."

"Really? Okay, amused me,"

"You are miffed because you want your sister to be yours and yours alone."

Princess Anna's eyes widened and her arms uncurl from her chest and went akimbo, "WHAT?!"

"You want your sister to yourself?"

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC! I do not want my sister _that way_!

Princess Merida's expression becomes one of bewilderment, "What way?"

"That way! The way you are pertaining about!"

"I do not mean any other way but her being yours..."

"THAT!" Princess Anna shouted while extending one arm with one pointing finger extended as well, and directed to the other princess.

Princess Merida thought for a moment and then she saw the blush on the other woman's face, "Oh that?" Merida's face blushed as well and then she raised both hands in front and waved them, "I'm not talking about that!"

Princess Anna's ire deflated a bit, "Then what?"

"I mean," Merida sighed, "Forgive me but I really am not that good with this talking thing, my mother used to do that and I usually am on the defensive..."

"Like me huh?" The smaller woman asked with bent head,

"Yes actually," Another sigh, "I was saying, well... there were just the two of you, you know and when I listen to your sister talk about you, it's like both your worlds revolves only around you two, so having other people in is really hard to accept."

The older red head's ire deflated completely, and she stepped close to the other princess and sat on the floor, in front. "My world was Elsa."

"Was,"

"Maybe I should have used is,"

"How about your husband?"

Anna took a few moment to answer, "I don't know,"

"Then why marry him?"

"Why marry my sister?"

"Because I want to."

"Aren't you marrying her because she won the competition?" The princess of Dunbroch laugh. "What are you laughing about?" The smaller woman's temper is rising again,

"Well yes your sister did won, but the truth? I gave up."

Stunned, dazed, shocked, taken aback, call it what you like but Princess Anna was all that. "Are you telling me you let her win?" The curly head princess nodded.

"Does it shock you? I am unbeatable in my homeland, no man had bested me ever especially in archery, but I decided to give up my win."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt something different when it comes to your sister," Merida smiled dreamily.

_Shocks... how come she looks like that? I never even see Kristoff had that look in his face when he's with me, he's more like that with Sven!_

"So why did you marry your husband?"

Princess Anna sighed, "Well, we were friends for a long time, when I was so blinded by false love, he's the one who opened my eyes, and I thought it's what a good princess should do, marry the guy you thought was your best friend."

"Might be true, but that doesn't work for me,"

"Because you like women than men?"

Merida looked at Anna in bewilderment, "Nooo, because If I'm marrying, it has to be because I'll be happy in the marriage. I'm not giving up my freedom for free." she said shrugging her shoulders, then she frowned, "Whatever you mean by me liking women?"

Princess Anna shrugged her shoulders this time.

"Come on, explain that,"

"I can't,"

"Or you won't?"

Princess Anna's green met that of Princess Merida's own, "Both,"

"Okay,"

Silence

"When we were little, Elsa accidentally hit my head with her power and the trolls removed my memory of that accident as well as the memory of her having one. Then, she suddenly became reclusive, she hid in her room, never plays with me anymore, never let me enter anymore..."

"And if she gets married, you're afraid it will happen again?" Merida was rewarded by a nod of a head, "I think your sister loves you very much, she will never do that again."

"But..."

"Before you think about buts and ifs, I think you should talk to her first, clear out this thing." She smiled, "You know I like watching her smile."

The smaller princess chuckled, "Me too,"

"And the eyebrows..."

"One of a kind..."

Silence again.

"So are you going to talk to her?" The anwer was a bright smile coming from the smaller princess. Princess Merida returned the smile and stood, "Well, I guess my work here is done, I should head to my room and sleep. I am tiiiirrreeed." she said as started walking to the door.

"Thank you,"

Merida stopped mid-step and looked back, "You're welcome." then she continued.

Unknown to them, someone was having a heart break outside after eavesdropping on the conversation.

XXX

"Now I think I know why..."

-End chapter eight-

See... it's going to lead somewhere, and Anna might end up single but... lzbn! LOL.


	9. Chapter 9

A decline in update, one chap a time... any guess why?

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter nine

[The next day]

Princess Anna woke up on her matrimonial bed and was surprised that her hulk of a husband wasn't beside her snoring, or even calling out Sven in his slumber. The princess shook her head before she ran a hand through red mane which was tousled from sleep. Kristoff. After the debacle happened some ten years ago, when he decided to return to the castle to try to save her despite the harsh , onslaught of Elsa's power, she thought maybe she doesn't have to marry or fall for a guy he met not more than a day, but two or three would probably suffice.

But Kristoff was not the usual guy, he wanted to wait longer, wanted for them to know more of each other, and she was happy to find such a man. Then at the market place, she wondered, would his kiss be different from that of Hans? So she had to try, and guess what she find out...

Nothing.

It was the same, unfeeling, unromantic, no spark flying kind of kiss which she also got from the Prince who ascended from hell. Then she thought, maybe because we are in a public place? So she tried again, in the confine of her own room, still... nothing. Maybe she shouldn't expect anything from a kiss... she hasn't known anything about it anyway. Her first was Hans then Kristoff... not much of a comparison for an inexperienced woman like her.

Speaking of which, where is her husband?

Just as she thought of him, her door opened and a pair of sky blue eyes peeked, "I hope I didn't wake you up?" Queen Elsa asked timidly,

The princess smiled, "I just woke up by myself, so no you have nothing to do with it."

Her sister grinned, "Am I allowed to come in?"

The red headed princess frowned, "Why would you not be?"

"Well..."

"Come on in Elsa, your fiancé was whining about how Arendelle women loved to interview people from the corridor." She slid herself off the bed and stepped to the wide open space that receives her guests and servants.

The Queen pushed the door farther and went in, then she slowly closed it before meeting her sister half way. "Well she loves barging in unannounced, what should she expect?" she said, the grin still pasted on her face. "So you two talked?"

"Yes," she turned and went straight to her private rest room,"

"Anyway, Did you and Kristoff fought?" Elsa asked worriedly. She knew her sister had her temper tried yesterday and she can't fault her sister, she did the same when Anna came to her on the night of her coronation to sprung the news of her getting married. She frowned at the memory of the prince.

"Why?" Anna asked as soon as she went out of the rest room, hair combed, face wet and mouth bubbly, "Due she him?"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister's antics, "I saw him went to the cottage last night..."

The princess slumped her shoulders, "He probably slept with Sven."

"... rather than you? Oh Anna, that style of his should end! You are his wife after all."

The princess waved a hand, "It's okay, besides I'm kicking him off the room if he comes here smelling worst than that reindeer of his." Then a frown creased her forehead, "But he usually tells me if he's sleeping there." then she shrugged her shoulders.

"You should talk to him." Elsa insisted.

"I will," she returned inside the rest room and when she come out again, she was ready. "But I need to talk with you first."

The Queen smiled sweetly, "I thought you'd want that, I mean, either to berate me for letting Merida come here or ... just berate me."

The Princess chuckled, "Sorry Elsa, I think I got some sense beat to me last night,"

"She did a good job then?"

"Why she didn't tell you?"

Platinum blond covered head shook, "No matter how I threatened her, she won't budge."

Silence

"Can we sit?" Anna asked eyeing the regal couch inside her room.

"Of course!" The older woman said as she turned and made her way to the couch, Anna followed and sat beside her sister.

Nothing was said at first. Both women were into deep thinking of what to say to each other. There was this awkwardness between them that hasn't been there before, and it's making both women crazy. "I was scared,"

Elsa laughed suddenly stunning the princess, "I think before I left, we had a heart to heart too, and that was exactly my line!"

Anna smiled in memory, "I remember," she looked at her sister, "I was scared she's taking you away from me for good."

"You mean..."

"Well, just like before, when you shut me out of your life, I'm afraid it will happen again." Princess Anna slumped when warm arms embraced her, her sister's face on top of her shoulder.

"I'd promised you that I'd never shut you again remember? Don't you know by now that you are the warmth that thaws the ice in my heart?" she said smiling.

Anna smiled, "What of Princess Merida?"

The older woman pulled and her face suddenly has a faraway look. "I am happy with her Anna, when I'm with her, I feel free." she looked at her sister who nod her head. "I think if I accidentally cover her with ice, instead of getting angry or running away, she'd be shouting more..." she laughed to herself.

"Don't you feel the same with me?"

The older sister raised her hand and played with the younger woman's tidy hair, "I am happy with you Anna, always am, you are my dear sister and I love you, my love for you will never wither... but I need more, there is something in here..." she said pointing at her heart, "...a kind of a hole that not even you had filled,"

"She did?"

Elsa smiled, "I think so, I can't feel it now." She frowned, "Don't you feel the same with Kristoff?" the blank look on her sister's face said it. "Oh Anna,"

"I love him, I know I do." her face dropped, "I don't even get it if there's a whole in mine that needed to filled."

"You know, I only knew of that void during my time in Dunbroch." Elsa said in her mellow voice, "All throughout my time traveling by ship, I was thinking of you," she bit her lower lip, "I overheard your conversation with Kristoff and he's asking you live with him, and I was sure you'd say yes..."

Here Anna's eyes widened, "So that's why you left without any notice?" A nod of platinum blond hair.

"I got scared I'd lost you forever."

"You'll never lose me!"

"I know that now, I was being my stupid, selfish self." they both smiled at each other. "Anyway, I thought I had my heart frozen again, but no it's not, I figured it was longing."

"What do you long for?"

Elsa eyed her sister and in a sad tone she answered, "Acceptance, freedom."

"But I accept you,"

"That's different, in your case you have to because I'm your sister, just as mother and father accepts me, but I need it from someone else."

"Princess Merida did?" The bright smile on her sister's face was sign from the gods that she had finally found what se was looking for,

"That and a lot more."

Anna's eyes widened, "Elsa..." she stood up and her smile stretched, "You are in love!"

Queen Elsa took a deep breath, "Maybe,"

"With a woman! A beautiful woman!"

"She is," another smile this time from reminiscing her days in Dunbroch, "When I was competing in the games, when Princess Merida told me I don't have to hold my powers back, for a brief moment in time, I was free."

Her sister bit her lip, "I think I mess that up for you,"

Elsa tapped her sister's arm, she looked up on her sister's green eyes, "You didn't messed up. I was already messed up then because of my own doing," she stood up, "When I knew I was going to lose, that was when I've gotten what that freezing feeling in my heart was – a void. I was ready to accept it but guess what?"

"She made you win?"

Elsa's eyes shone bright, "More than that Anna, she offered me her freedom. The one most thing in her she valued the most, she freely gave to me."

"Precious..."

Silence

"So have I alleviate your fear?" she watch her sister nod her head, "What are you going to do with Kristoff?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know, I am married to him..."

"And yet you still long for something you can't name?" Elsa hazard a guess, a simple nod of her sister's head answers the Queen. "Tell Kristoff, you two should work on finding what it was locking."

"I should huh?"

"Yes, you should."

XXX

Princess Merida was at the Castle's training ground meant for the soldiers to train. After the General showed her the weapon storage, she asked if she could practice her archery here and the General was non too pleased to acquiesce, for him, a woman has no room in the training ground, what more in learning Archery. He pride himself for being the best Archer in Arendelle.

"Why don't we make a wager Princess?"

"A wager? What are we betting then?" The princess asked with a smile pasted on her face.

"How about..." he looked around and smiled when he saw his approaching Queen and her sister, Princess Anna. "Well, you heard about this banquet that will be held this Saturday in your honor, and to announce your engagement with our Queen?"

"I did,"

"First dance with the Queen then?"

One reddish eyebrow rose, "So the winner gets to have the first dance with the Queen?" she asked, mirth on her face. She watch the General nod his head. "Tell me this, are you in anyway interested in the Queen?"

The blush in the man's face said it,

"Very well, we could wager on that." she smiled. "Who will shoot first?"

The General bowed and then, "Lady first, of course."

"As you say," The princess looked at the stash of bows in the storage and after trying each, she decided to use one bow that looked quite old, probably older than the Queen herself. It was of a black painted wood, the surface has marks from constant use, it was lighter than the rest and the string looked quite old. "I'll use this,"

The General's eyes widened, the princess chose the bow that previous King uses. When he died, none of them dared to use it. "Nice choice, that was the King's favorite."

Merida grinned, _is this a prophecy or what?_ "I have to re string it though, will it be alright if I do that? It's not going to take long,"

The General looked at the princess blankly, "I could have someone re string it for you,"

"No, but thanks. I string the bow I use."

"Fine, suit yourself princess," he said before he took one of the new ones, "I will wait for you in the Archery ground then?"

"Sure, this will be just for a moment."

XXX

Princess Anna and Queen Elsa came to the Archery training ground where they spotted the General standing in a shooting position and practice the movement of pulling and releasing of the string.

"Going to practice Archery this time General?" Princess Anna asked with a tease. The General was closer to her than her sister, and he'd been her great help whenever the Queen disappears.

"Yes your majesty," He smiled back, "As a matter of fact I am to practice with Princess Merida."

Queen Elsa blew air from her mouth, "I hope you didn't make a wager with her General," she said, and when the young General wasn't able to answer, she knew she was too late warning the man. As to what they waged on that actually picked her fiancé's interest, she wants to know.

Before she could voice out her thought, she saw the curly, red head walking in their direction, the old bow her father used in hand.

"Oh, you two are here!" She said smiling, then her eyes shined at the platinum blond haired Queen, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Both Anna and Elsa replied in unison.

Merida chuckle, "This morning, I was drinking tea and by the gods, I swear, I haven't bitten my tongue that many times, I'm wondering, were you two talking about me behind me back?"her smile was mischievous.

"The world isn't all about you Merida dear," Queen Elsa replied returning the smile.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I hope you were telling Princess Anna something good about me, and not those lies you love concocting..."

"Oh?" One brow rose, "So when I told her that you're the best archer I've ever seen, it was a lie then?"

The younger of the red head laughed, "Well, I guess General arse here could prove or disprove that isn't it?"

"You never told me that," Princess Anna said grinning at her sister,

"Oh, I see you two made up. That's a nice one. Anyway, I better go and be beaten by him," she said laughing.

The two Arendelle Royalties nodded their heads and then they watched as the Princess stepped on the ground behind the red mark. She poised her bow and arrow in the direction of the target, which was a lot shorter in distance compared to the distance they use in the competition. She concentrated, pull and release.

SWAK

Bull's eye,

"Luck," The General mumbled.

"So how are we going to decide this anyway?"

The General looked at the princess, "Three shots, each circle corresponds to points and we total them."

"So there's a point system?"

"Yes, hits that are right through the red dot is 100 points, the circle line outside of it is 75, next to that would be 50 and so on..."

"So no one gets zero unless they hit air?"

"Absolutely." This time, princess Merida moves aside and the General took the place. He concentrated, pulled and release

SWAK

Bull's eye

_Huh... I'm absolutely getting that first dance _ the general thought.

It was princess Merida's turn once again,

SWAK

another Bull's eye

The General's one dark brow lift, "Double luck..." the mumble this time wasn't as sure as the first. So he took position when the princess side stepped, pressured, he concentrated and tried to calm his nerves, pulled the string and released...

SWAK

The arrow hit outside of the red dot

"So that would be what? It didn't hit the red and not the 75 line mark?" Merida asked,

"Still a 75,"

"Oh, but General that would mean I'm 25 points ahead now,"

"You can't be that lucky," he said in a polite tone though deep inside he was seething. _There's no way a visitor of Arendelle and a woman no less would beat him in his own game!_

"My turn," the princess said and took position. No concentration needed, she pulled and released. The General almost pissed his pants when the princess arrow cut through his first one, right into the middle of the target. "Ohhhh, that means I get 300 points am I right?"

The General was dumbfounded, he was still and looking at the target, incoherent of what the Princess was saying,

"I mean, even if you get another hundred, that'll still be 25 points short on declaring a draw..." Princess Merida turned and faced the General, "Sorry, but I'm getting the first dance." She said then turned and walked towards the two royalties.

-End 9-

I should continue, but the words 2659 already, so next time...


	10. Chapter 10

My grandfather passed away around 3 or 4 am today. I shouldn't be writing but I have to, since I'm taking an English Proficiency Test on Wednesday and Saturday, and writing/updating my story is one way to practice my English Grammar (I just hope I have someone I can practice speaking English with, which unfortunately I don't have). Where are the grammar nazis when I needed them most?

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter ten

Princess Merida was walking beside the Queen while the other red head princess decided to walked in front and beside the still silent General.

"He's angry," Elsa whispered as she leaned towards her fiance,

"I did get that idea," She grinned, "Never entered his head that some woman would beat him in archery?"

Elsa returned the grin, "Worst, he is the best Archer in Arendelle and he's too proud of that, so imagine..." the crinkling at the side of the Queen's eyes was beauty to the younger princess' sight. "I think you just stepped on that pride of his... not unknowingly might I say."

Merida raised both hands in front of her and waved them, "I promise Queen Elsa, It wasn't me who started it."

"I know," the Queen skipped a bit, "I got the impression that he made a wager?" she waited for the princess to reply and was rewarded by a nod of curly, red head. "Now I'm intrigue," she took a deep breath, "I do know you and your people are competitive in nature, and betting might be a hobby, so what... did you lure him to betting against you?"

Princess Merida's eyes widened as if a knife was stuck in her chest, "Don't give me that..."

"I swear to the gods, I didn't lure him into anything!"

"Why don't I believe that?"

Merida stopped walking and so does the Queen, "I swear, he made an ass of himself, pardon my language, but he does, really!" The mischievous smile on the Queen's face told the princess that she had been duped, "Queen Elsa..." mock growl she said, which was rewarded by a sincere smile and a tap of gentle palm over her shoulder. "I just asked if I could practice Archery there,"

"Well you know men... especially men in uniforms," No reply as the two women followed those ahead of them. "So what did you waged on?"

One reddish brow rose as the Princess looked at the Queen, "Well..."

"Well?"

Merida smiled sheepishly, "Did you know that your General is actually interested in you?"

Elsa's brow rose and Merida thought the goddes of beauty descended in front of her, "He does hm?"

"I asked him straight, and he just blushed, what does that tell me?"

Platinum blonde locks waved along the nodding of her head, "But that does not answer my question,"

The younger woman faked innocence, "You had a question?"

"Princess..."

Merida walked faster and ahead of the Queen, she faced the older woman as she walked backwards, "I wil answer your question if you'd dropped the princess..."

"You want me to what? Drop you? Like in wrestling..."

"NO! I mean drop the word princess before my name! I'm Merida and you should call me just that, no more princess."

Another raising of one brow, "But you call me Queen Elsa, that would be unfair,"

"Okay, I'll drop the Queen and you drop the princess,"

"What's in it for me?"

"Answer to your question... does that rings a bell?"

"Oh my, I almost forgot about that!" Elsa said mocked surprise, a fist on her chest. "I agree Pri...I mean Merida," The smile that brightens the red head's face was worth more than just dropping the formality.

"First dance," The Queen's brow raised in bewilderment and was not unnoticed by the younger woman, "The wager, he wants the first dance with you on Saturday banquet,"

"What?" The voice the older woman used bordered that of anger, "It is our betrothal banquet and he wants my first dance?! Is he that stupid?"

"Well, it's not as if I'm letting him," the younger woman said grinning.

"You could have just tell him that," she huffed, "If I do not know you, you'd have agreed anyway for a chance to show off,"

Here the younger woman laughed, "Well, some men needs to get beat so they'll get their heads off their asses."

Elsa laughed as well, "Too true, besides," she shrugged her shoulders, "Even if he wins, that is of course about one in a billion chance of his life time, if he has that many... I'm not giving him my first dance,"

Merida grinned, "Really?"

"I'd have my first dance with one red headed princess..."

"Oh me?"

Elsa laughed, "No, Anna!" the laughter was infectious...

"You do have that mean streak in your bones don't yah?"

"I won't be the Ice Queen if not, yes?"

"Well, I'd have your sister tied to a pillar when the first song goes up,"

"Ohhh how I'd love to see you do that!"

Merida's one brow rose, "Are you some kind of a sadist?"

A big grin was the answer she got.

"What have I gotten myself into?" A pair of green orbs rolled.

XXX

"The Queen seemed to be having a good time," The defeated General said breaking the silence between him and the princess.

"She is," Anna said stealing a peek behind her, where her sister walked and laughed with the princess of Dunbroch, "She's happy with princess Merida and I got a feeling, she's not just aware of it but she's falling for her too." she looked beside her to find the General's brow furrowed. "Something wrong?" she asked a bit miffed at the expression she was seeing on the General's face.

"Well even if there is, I doubt what I thought would matter." He said frankly. General Douglas was more than just a General inArendelle. He was the second so of the Duke of Arendelle, Duke Douglas I. His twin brother who was ten minutes older than him was the crowned Duke, his name was Douglas II. so he decided to take his destiny in his own hands and undertook special training to be the best soldier in Arendelle, and he succeeded. Through numerous succesful campaigns, he was finally rewarded the seat as the General of the Kingdom before the King and Queen met their demise a decade or more ago. As a General with Royal blood, and a male blue blood next in line after a prince, he felt that he is still far superior than the King and Queen's heiress.

Anna looked at the General beside her, "Yes it doesn't matter General, and I doubt I'd like what you are thinking." She said before stepping farther away from the man.

"Princess," he called a bit louder this time, "I don't think you get what I mean," he said as he caught with the princess,

"I will never get what you mean General," she said a bit angrily.

He took a deep sigh, "A woman's place is beside a man."

Anna's brow rose, "So everyone thought," she said walking farther once again. The General walked faster and caught up, and the he held on the princess elbow,

"It is the truth princess,"

Anna stopped. "I don't know what 'truth' are you talking about." she said angrily, "Not that what you think matters General, but for me, the truth is what makes me and Elsa happy. Mother and Father had thought us that."

"They probably thought you wrong!"

"Perhaps, and I think their second mistake was making you the General."

He stopped and schooled his face, "I was the best there is,"

"And Princess Merida beat you in your own game."

"Lucky shot,"

"Three times in a row is a lucky shot? Then she really must be lucky."

"Why are you angry princess?"

The princess Ire deflated a bit, "It is clear that we have different views on things General, but as you've said, what you think doesn't matter. Elsa is doing her best to be our Queen and until now she has done nothing but the good for everyone." Her frown deepened, "Not because you were given by the gods an extra appendage, you'd think you were better than the Queen, me or Princess Merida." she turned her back on the General, "Even if you're the crowned Duke, if anything happenes to the Queen, or you do something that would make Elsa cry, I could still throw you out of Arendelle."

The General took a deep breath and straightened his back, "My Loyalty is to the throne,"

"I hope." Princess Anna didn't wait for the General this time, she went ahead towards the castle.

XXX

"Something's not right," Elsa said as she watched her sister walked away from them fast,

"The Gen'ral probably made an ass of himself again?" Merida made a wild guess,

"Yes, probably." She pulls her gown up and hurried her motion.

"Go ahead Elsa, I think the General and I should have a talk." Merida grinned.

The Queen turned to look at her fiance, "Are you sure you'll just talk to him?"

"Absolutely, I think one whoop ass beating a day is enough for his ego isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Maybe you're right," Elsa returned the grin. She stepped farther away without stopping when she passed by the General. Princess Merida on the other hand walked along with the frowning soldier.

"Made another wager with Princess Anna this time?" she asked the General who looked at her.

"Why would I do that Princess?" He said in his most respectful voice.

"Why not, you made a wager with me." That brought a light blush on the General's face. "Look here lad," she said as she put an arm over the man's shoulder, "I don't care if you lack respect to me, I am not from here and I can take disrespect from anybody. But if I hear you disrespect Princess Anna, especially Queen Elsa, man or no, I will make you wish you were never born."

"Princess," he said, "Are you threatening me?"

"Threaten? My people knows no threat General. We do as we say." she grinned, tapped the General's shoulder and then walked ahead of him.

XXX

Princess Anna was seething when she arrived inside the castle and she opted to go straight to hers and Kristoff's room. She really has no idea what about the General's that sets her off. She was used to his _I'm better than anyone attitude_ so what was it?

She sat on the couch where she and Elsa had been earlier talking and the she realized...

Someone was a threat to her sister's happiness. If there is one thing she take seriously, that is her protecting Elsa's heart, and if that means she has to fight tooth and nail with this man, then she would! The nerve of that man!

She stood and paced, back and forth, back and forth. What was she to do? She might have qualms earlier about Elsa and Merida, but it was obvious, her sister is happy with the Dunbroch heiress and she's going to do everything in her power to help her sister keep that feeling.

She knew if the situation is reverse, Elsa would do the same.

In the midst of her pacing, her eyes zeroed in on a white paper, folded and was left on her study table. Suddenly, her heart went thumping... and then she remembered, Kristoff...

She stepped close to the table and slowly, she retrieved the letter. Nervously she opened it and read...

"Oh gods... Kristoff,"

-End Chapter ten-

Sorry, I have to write short, we are busy with my grandfather's wake, what with the sudden death and since I still need to review on my grammar, I decided to write, ooops, I've already said that, sorry again. I'd probably make it up with you guys and write a longer chapter after the interment or perhaps after the 15th. Thank you all for the reviews, the hits, the favorites and the follows. I appreciate everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hello everyone. Maybe you thought I've forgotten about you and this little story of mine? Well, I am here and continuing this fiction. I was browsing FB a lot and found so many ElsaXAnna art... I wish I find one or two ElsaXMerida fan art posted at FB, I like both of them, I love their characters... women, strong, intelligent and able to fight.

I was the assistant of the hospital's CEO and Medical Director, one time while rewriting some in-hospital protocol, the Medical Director suddenly stood behind me, he was waiting to be called by the CEO, it so happened that I was writing on my note pad and my desktop was showing my wall paper, it was a picture of Xena Warrior Princess in her red and silver warrior garb (the one she used in Jappa), he leaned forward and said in a soft voice, "So Clarissa, do you like strong willed and athletic women?" What was I supposed to say? So I just said, Yes doctor! I love them.

That's how I _went out_ in my work place in Dubai. The great thing was that they were all okay with it, even my superiors, and especially the Medical Director. Ahehehe. Anyways, enough with my true to life anecdotes, let's go on with the story. Probably two more chaps after this and ELSERIDA is done.

**A MATCH MADE IN ICE**

Chapter eleven

When Princess Anna opened their shared closet, she closed her eyes and soon afterwards, she found herself sliding against the wall. Aside from her clothes, Kristoff's were gone. What had she done? What made Kristoff run away like that? They used to fight before but nothing that they didn't solved by talking. They promised each other that nothing would come in between their relationship... their friendship, and now he just upped and ran?

She needs to talk to him, find out what is happening but how...

She once again looked at the letter at hand, and re read the lines.

_Anna,_

_I know this is so sudden of me, and it is very unmanly of me to just leave without talking to you. I know you just gotten your sister back, and that doing this would hurt you more. I promised to return to you so we could talk, but for now, I need to figure out things on my own. _

_I know in my absence, Queen Elsa will take good care of you. Please don't worry about me, I am a big boy and I have Sven with me._

_When I come back, you will have your answers._

_Always your friend,_

_Kristoff._

"And he thought _this _would make everything better? KRISTOFFF!" Anna said angrily before screaming her husband's name.

XXX

"Anna!" Queen Elsa's eyes widened when she and Princess Merida heard the princess' scream. It was the sound of anguish and anger rolled in one. _What could have set Anna off that way?_ she thought.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Merida asked the worried Queen.

Elsa sighed, "Please?" she looked at the younger woman as if begging. "You might not believe me, but I feel comforted with you around... well, especially now that I need to comfort my sister for whatever it was,"

"You don't need to explain Elsa, you just have to say," The Princess said smiling at her lovely future bride.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she stood and without thinking, she took the princess hand and pulled her off her chair, and then hand in hand they hurriedly went to the other red head princess' room.

Elsa didn't knock, with the worry eating up her psyche, she just waved her hand and her sister's room door was covered with ice and with another wave, the ice broke into pieces...

"That's one way of opening the door quick..." Mumbled Merida and she got a glare from the platinum blond woman which she just shrugged off. _You could glare all you want Elsa, but I know you're falling for me... _ she giggled inside.

"ANNA!" Elsa called out and she was greeted by the sight of her sister sitting on the ground, back against the wall of the large closet and she was punching something on the ground, what it was she had no idea yet. "Anna?"

Merida went in after the Queen and found the state of the other princess, ethics, as dictated by her mother made her turn her back and walked out of the room. She decided to stay outside of it and beside the ruined door, just in case Elsa needs her, she'll be close by and could sweep her Queen off her feet in no time... rhetorically speaking.

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she stepped closer on her sister who finally stopped pounding the ground. _That should hurt,_

"Kristoff...,"

"What did he do?"

"Left,"

"What?"

Anna looked up to meet her sister's blue eyes, "He just upped and left, leaving this useless letter!" she said angrily and then she stood up ready to bolt out.

"Whoa!" Elsa said holding on to her livid sister, "Calm down Anna, you won't be able to solve anything with a hot head like that."

"The freeze it!" Anna growled.

"I hope you're just kidding,"

"I am in no mood to joke!"

"Anna,"

"I need to find him!" Anna said, the paper now battered and crumpled still held in her fisted right hand.

"Give me that," she took it, but to be able to read the content she had to let go and she knew her sister would escape her if she even softened her hold. "Merida dear?" she called out and smiled when the curly red head peeked her head from the ruined door,

"Yes?" she drawled,

"I really need your help," Elsa said eyeing the seething red head beside her.

"You need me to talk to her?" she asked smiling nervously, "I doubt I could..."

"No, actually, I need you to hold her for me."

"Oh," Merida said smiling and then she slowly walked towards the princess who seemed to be breathing fire. If Dragon really exist, then she could be likened to it. "Princess Anna, please don't bite," she kid and nervously grin when the other red head gave her a death glare only RED HEADS could do.

"Hurry," Elsa said, her eyes still on the parchment now in her hand. When her fiancé finally had a grasp on her sister, she let go and opened the paper, then read. "I see,"

"I'm going to find him and then I'll clobber that thick skull of his and beat some sense into him!" Anna shouted. "He would rather be with Sven than me!" she growled.

Elsa smiled, "Anna calm down," she said in a commanding tone, and it sunk in her sister's clouded mind, "If you'll ask me, I doubt it has anything to do with Sven. Kristoff won't do that to you."

"Then why?" She asked.

"Only he could answer that, so we have to wait for him to come back..."

"I don't want to wait Elsa,"

"What do you propose to do?" This time it was Princess Merida who asked the other princess.

"I don't know," The smallest of the women said shaking her head.

"Well we can't go into battle unprepared," Merida said with a shrug of a shoulder.

Anna looked at the curly red head with a frown, "Is battle, war, game all you can think of?" she asked irate.

"Well," it was protracted once again, "I have your sister in it too..."

Two sets of Arendelle eyes rolled, "Please I'm not in he mood Princess Merida."

"I was just saying the truth."

"Argh!"

"Anna, Anna," Elsa called out. The Queen was grinning, her heart beat leaped at Merida's admission... if it was a jest, she doesn't care, she liked how it made her feel heady. She shook her head, her sister is in the mid of a crisis, there's no time for her to be so...so... cheesy. "We can't just go and turn the whole Arendelle upside down, we need to think about this, think where he could go that we won't suspe..." A well curved eyebrow raised,

"What?" Both red heads asked in bewilderment.

"I think I know where he is," Elsa said.

"I doubt he'll be in his house, and no, he won't be in your castle at the north mountain..."

"Trolls,"

Merida looked at her Queen, "Trolls?"

Anna's face brightened, "Yes... the land of the Trolls!" she shouted and tried to escape from the younger woman's clutch. "Will you let go now?" she said.

"Elsa hasn't..."

"Anna," Elsa started, "I say we should give him time. Go there tomorrow, maybe he had thought of his dilemma by that time."

"But..."

"Sometimes, we need space from the people we care about to be able to put our perspective in the right direction. Maybe right now, Kristoff needed that."

"He never asked for space in the last ten years that we were together!"

"Well maybe it's time he needs some?"

"Elsa, are you saying..."

"You two should talk, but let him compose himself first. If you just go there and confront him without him being ready, you'd both just be talking in circles, plus you're probably both emotionally hyped, and it may impede you two in understanding each others point."

There was no answer. Merida saw the smaller red head bow her head so she let go. Anna didn't move, and after sometime of silence, she looked up and meet her smiling sister. "When did you become an expert about sensitive chats?"

Elsa chuckled, "I was with Queen Elinor for ten days, go figure,"

"Oh," Anna said sighing, "Tomorrow..."

"If you want, me and Merida could come with you..."

"No," she abruptly replied, "I need to do this on my own. I'm sure, he won't be able to say everything he wants if you're there."

"Alright, but..."

"No buts Elsa."

"Okay,"

Silence

"You can bring Merida to North Mountain though, I could get a ride from you."

"Oh... that pure Ice castle you made by yourself?" Merida excitedly asked, her posture was that of a young girl waiting for her lollipop.

"Yes, that castle." Elsa said smiling. _Who would have thought someone would actually be excited going there? Even Anna tried to stay out of the castle... since she always says its freezing her tits!_ she chuckled inwardly.

"I'd love that!"

Anna laughed, "Well with that expression on your face princess? I don't doubt that you do!" then she scratched her head, "Elsa,"

"Yes?"

"Can't you barged in my room like a normal human do?" she said looking at her broken and iced door.

The other women in the room looked back, "Well... I was worried?"

Anna smiled and stepped close to her sister before hugging the platinum blond woman. "I'm glad you're happy Elsa," she whispered, "I'm glad you found her,"

"And you?" Elsa whispered back.

"I don't know,"

Elsa pushed her sister away slightly. Merida feeling that something sensitive is going to transpire decided to exit stealthily. "You know I can't be really happy if you're not. What happened to you and Kristoff?"

"I really don't know..." she looked away, "Do you think his running away has something to do with that? You think he felt that I'm trying my hardest to feel happy with him?"

Elsa smiled, "Trying you hardest isn't the same as being really happy you know. And Kristoff may have muscles in his brain, but he is a sensitive guy. If not, I doubt that beast of his would stick around him until now."

Anna chuckled at the image of Kristoff's brain full of muscles, "I got to salvage our relationship Elsa, I have to try..."

Elsa nodded her head, "Remember this Anna, sometimes, you have to hurt the people you care about so that they can find true happiness." Anna nodded her head. "I love you Anna, I always will."

"And Merida?"

Elsa laughed softly, "I got a big heart, could accommodate two red heads in it." she said sighing, "Thank you,"

"I should be the one..."

"For accepting Merida and me."

"Oh that," Anna looked at her sister with a serious expression, "How could I not? I could see how truly happy she makes you. I'll be stupid and selfish to come in between that!"

"Thank you..." Both royalties exchanged smiles, "So what happened with you and the General?"

"Oh him... he's just an arrogant son of a..."

"Anna,"

"Sorry,"

"Well... I should probably have a guest room arranged for me, I can't sleep with that door broken,"

"Alright! I'll have it fixed tomorrow!"

"If you'd just..."

"Stop it Anna!"

"What?!"

"Anna!"

XXX

Princess Merida had given up on trying to straighten her wet hair. The girl they sent to assist her during her bath and after had tried to brush her hair as many times as she could. The girl was at stroke number 120 when Merida stopped the small hand from doing another and told the girl in her non-threatening tone, that if she won't stop, she'd had her for her meal tomorrow. The threat wasn't enough, but the growl and the raised eyebrows did the trick as the girl scurried off of the room. She was ready to turn in when there was a soft knocking on her door.

She frowned thinking that the girl probably returned to finish the 800 strokes she said she would do. _Damn! My scalp is already on fire!_ She thought as she stepped close to her door and ready to give the girl a piece of her mind. She angrily opened the door and was ready to yell but stopped when she saw that it was not the helped who was outside.

It was Queen Elsa with a large pillow nestled on her chest.

"From the look of things, Princess Anna decided to take your room for herself until you have her door fixed?"

"What, you do your interrogations on the hall now too?"

Merida grinned as she stepped aside, "Can I help it if Arendelle women had rubbed of on me?" the grin widened.

Elsa slowly walked in, making sure she's swaying her hips at the right moments, "Well, aren't you being naughty tonight?"

Merida's eyes widened as if in shock, "Me naughty? How could I be? I am a good and decent woman!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course,"

The two women faced each other as soon as Merida closed her door. They both smiled, "Sleep over again huh?"

"Well, you were the one who knocked at my door before, it's pay back."

"I don't mind this kind of pay back." she said smiling and then turned to enter the main abode. "So..."

"I always take the left side of the bed," Elsa said walking behind the princess, "I bumped into Lena coming here, she was crying, what did you do?" one eyebrow was raised as the princess looked at her, "I hope you didn't do anything inappropriate," the voice borders to manic and Merida shivered.

"My scalp is burning and she wants to finish 800 strokes! I'd probably go bald by the time she's finish, I have to stop her!"

Elsa laughed, "Oh, that..." she continued laughing while walking towards the large bed, "Anna hated that too!"

"At least Anna had straight hair! Imagine mine!"

"I got it! I got it!" The Queen couldn't stop laughing, "The poor girl was probably scared to death, what did you do threaten her?"

"My threat has no effect, she still wants to continue despite it..."

"So what made her stop and cry?"

"I..." she bit her lower lip,

"Merida?"

"I copied you?"

"Copied me?"

To explain, Merida internalized and then she started making Elsa's expression on her face when the Queen is majorly pissed.

Instead of laughter, the Queen went still and focused on the red head.

"Elsa?" Merida asked as she wave a hand over the Queen's face.

"I don't look like that," Elsa said with the same expression the princess copied.

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't,"

Merida raise done brow and then she walked to the dresser and took a handheld mirror, she turned it towards the Queen's face who has the very expression they were arguing about. "You did err... do,"

And then the Queen laughed. "Oh gods... you scared her with that look?"

"I would be if it was directed at me,"

"You're never scared of me Merida. I did made the same face towards you a lot of times, from our time in Dunbroch to here, and you just return it with your own version of it."

"Well,"

Silence

"So you'll take the left side of the bed?"

"Yes," Elsa replied with a brow rose and a grin on her face.

"Tomorrow to your castle then?"

"Tomorrow,"

The two women nodded and then they both get in the bed, Merida taking the right side and Elsa the left. "Why are you bringing that pillow? There's a lot here." Merida asked.

Elsa bite her lower lip, "It's my favorite..."

Merida grin, "Oh, at your age you still have that like a security blanket?"

"Well... it's not as if I had anyone with me growing up! And my power scared me." The Queen mumbled. There was a moment of silence, then the Queen was surprised that the princess was able to move close without her noticing.

"Get rid of that," Merida said taking the pillow out of the Queen's reach and tossed it far from the bed,

"Merida! I can't sleep without it!"

"You did sleep well in Dunbroch," Merida argued.

"Well, there was only one night I slept without being bombarded by nightmare..."

Merida looked at the Queen shocked, "Really? Why didn't you said anything?"

The Queen shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's not as if you'd sleep in my room every night..."

The princess smiled, "I would have if you asked."

"As if..." the words were left in her throat when the younger woman leaned closer and pulled her in embrace.

"I could be your security blanket for tonight then." Elsa wasn't able to reply. She was busy trying to rein her heart in her chest, if not, she was afraid it'll galloped away and she'll die in sleep. Merida on the other hand noticed that the Queen had stiffened at her embrace, instead of disentangling, she shrugged the thought off and said to herself, "She'd get used to it," and soon, she felt the Queen relaxed.

"Thank you,"

"It'll be nice if I get a kiss with that thank you of yours," Merida eyed the Queen who got an undefined expression on her face. Thinking that she'd have moved too forward again, she decided to just let the thought go, but she was surprised when the Queen turned, her face hovered over the younger woman and then her red lips descended on hers.

The kiss took just seconds, but for both women, it felt like eternity. If their first time had brought shock, disbelief and warning bells in their heads... their second had sealed something...

For Merida, it sealed a bond worth giving up her freedom.

And for Elsa, it sealed a bond that had made her free.

"So when are you going to have Princess Anna's door fixed?"

Elsa grinned, "I don't know, I'll see if we have a budget for it..."

-End chapter eleven-

Last two chapters and I'm done. Ho ho ho ho. Alright, this is the longest chap I wrote for this so far and it's pay back for the very short update I did before this.

Thank you to all who have read this, especially those who have left reviews, to those who have favorited and followed. Most of all, I want to thank all of you who had included me in their fave author. To Zaki kun, thanks dude!


End file.
